She Loves To Dance In The Dark
by Forwood
Summary: RPF: AU in which Heather Morris was never on Glee and she's just a stripper and a dancer at Harvelle. One night Naya Rivera, her celebrity crush, enters the club. (written for a prompt at the GKM)
1. Chapter 1

Ship: Heather/Naya

Rating: NC-17/M

Warning: AU in which Heather Morris was never on Glee and she's just a stripper and dancer at Harvelle. One night Naya Rivera, her celebrity crush, enters the club.

Prompt: Heather/Naya - RPF AU - striptease, seduction, anykink.

**Hello! So, this a fic that my bff EdyFerrone and I have written for a prompt on the GKM like a century ago and since it had a great success in Italy as the chapters were going, so Edy decided to translate it ^^ We're Italians so forgive us if there are some mistakes – even though Mariafbv corrected this so there shouldn't be any – and let us know what you think. Reviews make the update come faster :P (We've already written until cp. 13 in Italian so it's only to be translated)**

/

Heather Morris, that's her name and she's no one.

Well, actually, she _is_ somebody, and she's happy about it: being just a dancer in Los Angeles isn't too much of a thing since it's a huge center for performing arts. You can easily become anonymous there, even though you've danced like for centuries, night after night, and it's almost impossible to become famous without a lucky chance.

Still, it's not a problem to Heather – _HeMo_, as her friends call her: she's happy about her life, she feels satisfied simply because she has the chance to do what she loves and she doesn't care about the fact that her name isn't too much of a thing.

She has started dancing when she was young, with classes and competitions, from one style to another, year after year. She's surely a complete dancer, one of those who can pull on a choreography based on every existing song.

Eventually, it looks like these qualities aren't enough to make it. The only job opportunity she has got was thanks to a friend. She's not about to complain about the whys and the hows, but she would have preferred making it thanks to her skills, _her skills only_.

She was a little skeptical at the begging, taking the chance to work and nothing more, but it turned into a passion.

Heather loves giving a show every night and making the audience satisfied with these spectacles that aren't even slightly naughty in her opinion: it's an art, like every kind of dancing, choreography or ballet, so you have to respect it.

Also, there are some limits even in such a place. Costumers have the chance to get a private performance but it never turns into something more than that because they're obliged to keep it professional during the whole time.

She has friends, her economical situation is just fine and she can't ask for anything more. Her life goes on in comfort and she's fine with it.

Heather Morris is a normal girl, one of those that make an outliving out of their passions. Her dreams are modest; she's used to get satisfied with a little.

She has never thought she'd be more than the girl working at nights, instead of doing it in the daylight. She hasn't even thought a famous girl could give her attention.

At least, not before tonight. She is getting reading and optimistically thinking it's going to be just like the other nights.

xxx

Naya Rivera, that's her name, and she's an idol to thousands of people.

The stunning 25-years-old Latina has started working as an actress when she was five, with the tv series Family Matters, that signed the begging of her career.

Naya always had little roles in the shows she had taken part to as a guest actress, but Glee – the comedy series by Ryan Murphy – changed everything. Naya was interested in the show as soon as she heard about it and about such a great producer as Ryan Murphy. It was based on teens and their problems, so she didn't hesitate before auditioning and, thanks to her infinite talent, she made it.

So Naya had the chance to do a lot more then acting in such a huge show as Glee; she could work on her other great passion: music.

Glee is everything to her; because it puts together the two things Naya has worked on since she was a little girl: singing and acting. Thanks to the show, she has signed a contract with a recording industry and she is recording her solo album, soon to get out. Naya is proud about her works and where she has got to, thanks to the evolution of her character, Santana Lopez, a bitchy cheerleader who always gets what she wants.

Naya's the very opposite of Santana, but she had accepted the challenge. Still, even though she is having a huge success right now, she's still feeling unsatisfied with Santana's storyline. She is a cheerleader who knows how to gain respect, how to make herself be loved and hated at the same time, and she's able to make anybody cringe for her. But still, she's an empty character, with no real storyline, who shifts from one boy to another with no real emotion. Naya has expressed her opinion to the writers, several times, but they still haven't found a way to make her happy with that.

Naya is humble and strict, no matter how famous she gets. But still, she has never imagined a normal person like that could get her attention so bad.

Not before tonight, while she's having a drink with some co-stars from Glee, and she's about to give audience to a show that will force her to call into question her whole life.

xxx

Heather is feeling completely at ease. Giving a show is her biggest occupation; it has been like that since a lot, so.

Lights are almost down completely; spilling weak warm colors through the room, fitting the performance perfectly.

She rolls her hips, barely covered by black smooth panties, while her long blond hair moves over her torso to randomly swishing on her boobs, a skin-colored bra with small alluring stars covering her nipples.

Her face is partially covered by a dark-red a mask that makes her gorgeous blue eyes even brighter and her thin pronounced lips – covered in the same red – even more tempting, just like a strawberry cake. Music is loud, a sort of dance mix which is almost seducing and dark at the same time.

She moves her legs, covered in high black leather boots and a garter. She has been told so many times that are long legs are perfect for these costumes; they allow her to show her skin without ever showing too much in fact.

As soon as the initial part of the choreography is over, she walks down the stairs that separate the stage from the rest of the room and starts wandering between the crowd, calmly sitting at the tables and having their drink.

And then suddenly, she needs to thwart from falling.

Her eyes have caught on a girl, but Heather can't even believe she exists. Or at least that's what she forces herself to think.

Heather steps fast, turning on herself because even though she has to admit she's a little shocked, she's always been very professional so she's not going to stop.

The two seconds she has to wait before she can turn towards the girl again feel like hell on earth. Eventually, she manages to look at her between the flashing lights that help her hiding, so that the other girl doesn't feel like she's staring at her.

It has to be her.

It's her.

_Naya Rivera._

The wonderful, gorgeous, amazing Goddess from Glee.

Heather is a huge fan of the show from the beginning and Naya Rivera is one of the biggest problems of her existence right now: the strong religious education her mother has taught her – well, she has actually ignored part of them for her work, but it's kind of necessary – make her wonder if there's something wrong in the way she seems to react about Santana Lopez and, most generally, Naya Rivera. Right, because everything _has started_ from her Glee character, but then Heather has checked on YouTube interviews, Twitter, and everything about Naya, like a good stalking fangirl.

Basically, Naya Rivera has become her new drug and the only way she has found to recover from her addiction is to believe that she doesn't even exist.

That she's just part of her imagination.

But still, Naya is there, before her eyes, she's chatting with co-stars – as famous as her, but completely non-existing to Heather right now – and she can't even remember the choreography or the names of the actors that are sitting at the same table.

The only thing she can see in the darkness, it's Naya's magnetic, hypnotic smile.

xxx

Naya is sitting comfortably with her friend, right beside the wall, not far from the stage where some of the dancers are still giving a show. They had chosen that table because the lights didn't reach it perfectly, so maybe no one would have recognized them. Naya loves the fandom, she totally does, it's thanks to her fans that her carrier is flying; but she also likes spending some time on being a normal girl who's enjoying a night out with her friends.

She's sitting on the sofa, crossed legs, completely uncovered by her tiny tight black dress, and having a Sex On The Beach while chatting with Kevin and Dianna.

"I'm surprised, Nay, how long have you liked this sort of dancing?" Dianna asks a little snappy.

"What's wrong with a little Burlesque?" Naya asks annoyed.

"Seriously, Di, what's wrong with this amazing performing art?" Kevin asks, unable to keep his eyes away from the girls moving on the stage.

"Be careful, Bee, you're salivating your drink!" Naya comments laughing.

"I still have no idea what convinced me to come to such a …"

"Wonderful place?" Kevin asks, dreamy eyes, putting his elbows on the table.

"I was about to say cheap." Dianna corrects, shaking her head.

"Yeah, well, Lady Di is better used to classy bars, this is such a perverts' place." Naya jokes, hitting her playfully with her arm.

"Oh my god, have you seen them? It's so hot." Kevin says, swallowing his drink down.

"You're starting to scare me, Bee." Rivera laughs and looks on the stage.

She is starring at the perfect movements of the dances, and they aren't even a little too naughty or lame; they're really professional while dancing.

Then she's suddenly struck by one of them.

The lights are often enlightening her, defining the beauty of her muscular thin body, barely covered, not to mention the slow and damn sexy movements that could make anyone trembles in excitement, according to her.

"Who's that girl?" Naya asks, swallowing the drink down just like Kevin did.

"Heather Morris." Kevin answers, staring at the blondie.

Dianna and Naya turn to him completely, a little skeptically.

"How do you know that?" Dianna asks.

"I come here often." He answers, shrugging. "She's the first in line and she's stunning."

Naya turns towards the stage again and she could swear the girl is staring at her. When their eyes connect, she feels a strange shiver running through her body, but she has no idea why she feels like that.

She smiles instinctively. It's not one of those smiles you would give to a fan. It's malicious and capable of taking anyone's breath away, one of those smiles that make one's legs shake.

"Heather Morris …" The actress whispers almost to herself.

"What's that face, Rivera?" Dianna asks worried.

Heather moves her body fluidly in a low seductive roll, her legs tear apart, her knees arch down and, for a second, and she is starting to wonder if she is being to clear about giving a show for a favorite celebrity. Also, surprisingly - a little late maybe - she starts wondering if these black eyes she sees are really focusing on her.

While she's starting to roll her hips and block the rest of her body, Heather's first thought about it is that maybe she's so shocked by her presence that she's just imagining everything.

So, to be sure, she just turns away and looks apart a few times. Still, when her gaze goes back to _Naya Rivera_, the actress is still staring at her.

There's a voice into her head that screams at her that she's always been so professional and she has never let her instincts win her duty. Even when she's danced in front of the most handsome guys of the west coast, she'd just given the best she could with her sex appeal, just like she should.

But the little voice in her head disappears instantly. All she needs is thinking about that special voice, those perfect legs, her beautiful curves, and she can't help but repeat herself that all these doubts about her own sexuality, caused by the woman sitting in front of her right now, have a reason.

A couple of quick steps and she finds herself next to their table. She doesn't even notice Kevin McHale and Dianna Agron's expressions – she is finally able to focus on their faces too, in the dark she hadn't recognize them – and she begins to sway, lifting a hip, then the other, before turning on herself.

She turns her back to the group in front of her and leans instantly towards them again, giving all three a clear sight of her tonic and well-trained ass, granted with hours and hours at the gym.

She has no idea why she's doing this.

What does she think she's doing?

Does she think she can start to sway to win Naya Rivera?

She's a girl, how many chances could she play to seriously win her, especially considering she's such a famous actress?

Naya's eyes widen, however, being in front of that perfect ass that is waving to the rhythm of music right before her eyes, while Dianna turns her face away, almost embarrassed, unlike Kevin who has to grab the edge of the table to prevent himself from jumping on her at any moment.

Naya involuntarily lowers her gaze on her toned butt and bites her lower lip to hold back a moan that threatens to burst out of her lips. What the hell is going on? Why is she turned on at the sight of this dangerous dancer moving in this obscene way in front of her?

The whole room applauses and a chorus of appreciation explode to acclaim the movements of the dancer who seems to have just pointed the Latin actress. And then, when she turns around again, Naya meets a pair of blue-ice eyes and unexpectedly finds herself holding her breath, unable to inhale correctly.

Naya needs to refresh her dry throat with Kevin's drink, trying to keep a certain mental clearness, but these eyes ... these eyes, bluer than the sky; these eyes that seem like they're able to cut her breath away. She finds herself scrutinizing her face and imagining how it must be without this fucking mask that covers most of it. She lowers her eyes and swallows hard at the sight of that perfect and definitely not well-covered body.

Even a sex bomb as her can feel uncomfortable with such a perfect body.

Especially because Heather – any vain attempt of resisting this impulse is gone – is moving towards her again, turning around her sit with her fingers sensually resting on the back of the little sofa.

She strokes it and then notices Naya has already turned her face to stare at the touch of her fingers on the back of the sofa.

Heather can't even describe the way she feels towards what's actually happening: it's Naya Rivera, one of her idols, and especially her celebrity crush. She has found herself waking up during the night, disturbed by dreams of her and her perfect body, like dozens of times.

So she doesn't want to miss the chance to remain etched in her mind just for once. Her fingers slide along the back again until she has completed the invisible circle of the choreography, moving forward again towards her. She shows Naya her back, but stills resting her hands subtly and refined over the back of the sofa, covered with a fabric that feels pleasing at the touch. She arches her spine backwards and lifts a leg at an impressive height, towards table in front of her.

In fact, Heather knows that the rest of the audience won't enjoy the same show she's giving to Miss Rivera. The movement leads her to move her ass in the direction of Naya, with an enviable rolling of her hips.

She turns again, following the rhythm imposed by the music, and this time, her ice-blue eyes fix into Naya's own in firing glare.

Ice and fire.

She knows for certain that Naya is able to catch the gaze through the mask.

Naya doesn't quit the gaze, not even once, though his gaze was tempted to dwell on those curves perfectly exposed by those few pieces of cloth that was on him. She doesn't know if that was a show every night recurrent or if the dancer was shamelessly flirting with her, reserving a special welcome. In any case, she would not let slip that occasion.

Naya doesn't stop looking into her eyes, not even for a second, though her gaze is tempted to dwell on her curves, perfectly exposed by the few pieces of cloth. She doesn't know if that's the show every night, if the dancer is simply shamelessly flirting with her, reserving her a special welcome or something. In any case, she doesn't really want to miss the chance.

It's probably the alcohol that is already circulating through her veins or the music, so loud and intense, but Naya has never felt so attracted to a woman. Right now she realizes that in her life she has never committed something crazy, she has never transgressed the rules ... well, maybe it's about time to do so. She simply wants to let go to her instincts ... What's wrong with 'playing' with this girl who looks so good-willing towards her?

She runs a hand through her long black hair, moving it to one side to show off her bare shoulders and breasts well-shown by the end of the black dress she wears. It's terribly sexy.

Heather grins through the mask while she sees it, blue eyes dilating at the exhibition of her exposed neck and the perfect boobs.

She reverses the position of her legs, crossing the right one over the left, showing the perfection of her built up thighs and as soon as her eyes meet Heather's again, she licks her lips, tongue slowly passing over her mouth.

Heather can't help but taking it as a challenge: after all, she knows that the mask could protect her, it's like a wall, and, above all, she knows that she has no other opportunities to meet Naya Rivera: a unique chance, an opportunity to prove her who she is. Then it will vanish into thin air, and probably tomorrow, Naya, Kevin and Dianna will even deny that they were in that place.

_'Carpe diem'_ she tells herself, as she goes down, beside Naya, arching her knees with her legs firmly pressed together. She fascinates her with a sensual movement, rubbing her ass against the sofa of the actress of Glee. She feels instantly shaking from her own movement and the proximity to her, and she hopes that the effect also strikes her.

Not that she's so vain to think she might surprise a celebrity, but Naya's eyes, the way she has licked her lips, makes her understand that at least she's getting some of the attention she wanted.

And Naya is actually giving her all the attention in the world.

Her eyes follow her every move, while there's an almost animalistic desire burning inside her. It's probably for this reason that she loses all of her control, when she places her hand on that gorgeous ass while the mysterious dancer keeps waving in front of her eyes. Naya wraps her hand on her ass cheek, squeezing her fingers on her skin.

Kevin and Dianna stare at her with perplexity, wondering if she has gone mad or something.

But Naya seems to be isolated from the world, she only sees the breathtaking blonde who seems equally surprised by the sudden and unladylike gesture.

Naya just gives her a smile, without even hiding her malice, even when the dancer moves her hand away from her ass.

"You get to watch, but do not touch." Heather whispers in her ear, going down on her and resting her arm on the back of the sofa.

Naya breaths in fully that wonderful aroma and trembles when she hears that her voice is so soothing and feels a pleasant sensation arising from the warm breath on her skin.

"Is that also for private shows?" Naya whispers the answer.

Heather smiles at the question, obviously wondering how the hell she's even managing to remain so calm in front of the celebrity she has such a huge crush on. In fact, she doesn't know why Naya is asking such a thing because, even though she's trying to show herself steady and enticing at the same time, there are still some heart palpitations and legs trembling to surprise her and prevent her from being fully conscious of what she's doing.

"It might." She whispers again, before she can brush her own face against Naya's, cheek to cheek, and then suddenly she turns around, moving the hand away from the back of the seat, and giving another view on her perfect ass, while pretending to give some attention to the table she's facing now.

Naya shakes at the mere touch, she is ready to touch her again, to kiss her, banging her on the table and tear her clothes off. But the blondie has walked away, faster than the wind, leaving a bitter taste of dissatisfaction in her mouth.

"Naya what the hell's wrong with you?" Dianna asks upset, without getting any response. "God, you're eating her out with your eyes!" She comments, shaking Rivera's arm.

"She ain't the only one though …" Kevin adds mischievously.

"Excuse me guys, but I have a private show waiting for me ..." Naya says, without ever taking her eyes off the girl.

"Where are you going all alone?" Kevin asks sullenly, but Naya is not even listening. She stands up from her sit and walks past the table where the dancer is performing, showing her perfect body to the crowd. A slight look full of lust is enough to make her know that she would have waited for that girl in the private room.

Heather has to slow that sexy walk down for a moment because her legs are shaking. She has to be convinced about the fact that it's a one-night-only, so just has to perform in a sublime way to prove to Naya Rivera, her celebrity crush, what he's worth it. It's quite difficult because the thought only of following her in the private room has forced her to focus harder not to lose it during the next sensual choreography.

But when the final choreography ends, Heather is already re-charging. She has spent the last few minutes hoping that the music quickened and that the number would have lasted less, only because she can't wait to get in there.

She grants a last movement of her hips to the nearest table and walks away towards the stage, quickly climbing on the stairs and almost nearly falling as she walks to the doors to the private rooms.

xxx

Meanwhile Naya has been led by a member of the staff that ran the halls for the private room and has paid a substantial amount of dollars to get the private services of that damn sexy blonde. Actually, money is not a problem for Naya, she could also hire the whole corps de ballet, but the only thing she wants is to see the first dancer on the line rubbing against her body to the rhythm of the music once again.

The idea makes her tighten her legs to find a bit of relief, as she waits patiently sitting on the leather sofa, the arrival of the girl she barely remembers the name. Throughout the show she has been too busy staring at her perfect curves to remember the ravings of Kevin yelling loudly her name to get her attention.

But she is distracted from her thoughts when the curtain of the private room moves and that blonde makes her way inside, walking slowly and sensually to the couch on which the actress is still waiting.

Heather has to keep her eyes focused on her face not to lose his balance. She has been confident until this moment and now is beginning to doubt. She has thought she'd have headed towards Naya with all the naturalness of the world, to be able to be extremely sexy – she is, she just feels awkward because it's _Naya Rivera_ -, but her legs are shaking, already making her wave on her high heels.

She tries to avoid getting carried away by emotions, however, and takes another couple of quick steps toward the couch. A movement of her waist waving, slow, sensual, let all the muscles of her abdomen stretch and her mouth part in a sexy movement, looking for air in a room way too hot and dry to allow certain body rolls.

Naya almost choks on her drink she has ordered while waiting, when she sees these pair of tempting hot lips part; she would do anything to taste them right now. She feels like the only thing she wants to do is kissing this crazy sexy dancer that's provoking her since she's first seen her in here tonight.

"You don't make customers wait that long. Haven't they taught you that?" She asks, placing the empty glass on the table. "Especially if your customer is a huge star like me." She adds, completely unable to take her eyes off the blonde girl.

She's getting more and more curious to uncover her face and see her as she really is, even if just to stare into these blue eyes, deep as the sky, it's more than enough to have her shudder on the sofa.

Heather leans forward, showing her a perfect view of her boobs and places a firm hand on the back of the sofa, at the side of her head, and looks at Naya firmly with her ice-blue eyes. She is looking for a way to hide her sudden insecurity and the mask is being such a good support for that.

"You're a star?" She asks, though she can't help but swallow these words. Of course she knows who Naya is. _She knows it for sure_. "I'm sure I've never seen you before ..." She whispers, unable to keep her hips from shaking and rolling. It's so weird that her legs tremble and her hips are rather so loose.

The question makes Naya scowl, but it doesn't stop her from watching that flick of hips with dreamy eyes.

"You … you really don't know who I am, do you?" She asks the dancer, lifting her gaze eventually. "Great, so no one will know about my little fling with a stripper." She says with a leer. She lifts from her seat and walks over towards the dancer, dangerously, placing her hands on the blonde's hips, stopping for a moment her damn exciting dance.

And she is surprised when her bad intentions get blocked by a sudden movement of hips which allows Heather to escape that trap.

The girl, however, remains almost pressed into her body.

"You get to watch, but do not touch." She repeats seriously, despite the smile on her gorgeous can't believe it. She can't believe the fact that Naya Rivera is really enjoying the show so much. She can't help but smiling at the thought. "There will be no flings with this 'stripper'."

"You know you can make an exception to the rule, it's just for once ..." Naya insists, giving her one of her fucking hot smiles that are able to make anyone fall at her feet. She tries to get close again and this time strokes her arm slowly, touching her milky skin gently, never breaking eye contact with her blue eyes. She loves watching them, they're hypnotic, also when her hips are still swinging right and left occasionally.

"This is not what my job is about." Heather manages to say with difficulty.

She lets that arm brush along her skin in an approaching game that she knows all too well. It's not a deep contact and it will just incite even more because she's just stroking her and it's a provocation, she can tell. Her dance becomes slower, but sensual, until she finds the courage to show Naya her ass again, right there, on display, this time in private.

She knows there aren't going to be developments at that. She knows this is her only chance in life to see Naya Rivera so closely. She has to leave her mark. HeMo knows that she can't have the woman who had made her doubt about their sexuality for so long, so this is the chance for her to make Naya rimind about this dance, about tonight at least.

She_ really_ wants to leave her mark.

On the one hand, however, she realizes that it is quite childish of her to want it so much. She can't hope that a woman like that may remember about her, maybe, she's also used to sexy shows and stuff like that, isn't she?

Still, she can't help but thinking that this illusion is the right way to give herself the charge to act.

Naya looks down, haunted by the hypnotic dance and the only thing she wants at that moment is touching that perfect body. But she can't go further, not more than she has already done, as the dancer doesn't seem to want it as Naya had wished. She steps forward and puts her hands back on the girl's hips, but this time without any pressure, rather simply accompanying her movements.

She leans her chest against Heather's back and leaves a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Has anyone told you that you're fucking hot as hell?" She whispers in Heather's ear, her voice is hoarse and sensual. She's trying to seduce her, but the blonde seems to be able to fight her with a huge resistance.

Heather bothers to shake her hair calmly and then looks at her, trapped in her grip. It's too hard to resist to _Naya Rivera_. She had no idea how she is being capable of pulling her body away from hers, to turn towards her and escape any contact.

"I get that every night," she says, her voice trembling a little, because of she is reading in the eyes of the star in front of her, "it's nothing new."

She knows that their time is coming to an end. She probably has other customers, and she can't let them wait. Even if right now she's performing for a star like her.

"But it's not an ordinary girl who's telling you ..." Naya corrects, without ever quitting the smile on her face. She appreciates the fact that the dancer likes tempting her without giving up on her advances ... it drives her even crazier about her tonight (she lets go, also because she knows this is a one-night-only).

"Stop playing hard to get ..." Naya says, still advancing towards her slowly. "... your boss won't find out anything about this, I promise." She adds archly, stopping a few inches away from her face.

Naya can feel the dancer's hot breath on the skin, her fresh smell invading her senses and the only thing she wants is to taste her charming lips; in the end, however, she manages to maintain a certain lucidity to curb her instincts. She can't really jump on her and force her to do something she doesn't want to do.

Heather finally decides to escape from the grip. She isn't sure she can handle the tension and she doesn't even want to know about it, absolutely.

She doesn't want anything right now, right?

She's doing her job and she's giving into it too much also. She can't believe she has been so unlucky / lucky; so much that she has to resist her celebrity crush trying to seduce her. It's just absolutely insane.

"I-I ..." Heather can't hold back the babbling that comes out of her lips this time, but she decides instantly to get a grip and calm the situation down. "I'm not here for that," she doesn't want to look like a whore, that's not what she does, "and our time is out anyway."

She shows her back to Naya again, quickly, coming out of the closet accompanied by the ticking of her boots, while her eyes are getting wetter at the idea forming into his mind: she'll never see Naya Rivera again. And Naya Rivera will never know what a huge crush she has and the sensations she gets from her everytime she sees her on the screen and how hard it is for her to resist.

Naya tries to stop her eventually, but the dancer doesn't look back even when she hears her name called from her lips.

Naya sighs, bitter feeling running through her body, and runs a hand over her face. She looks around, imagining she's still seeing that wonderful girl dancing before her eyes, just for her, imaging she stills smell her perfume, her sexy voice that could easily take anyone's breath away.

She doesn't even know what happen, or why she has felt so drawn about that little blonde, but, above all, she doesn't understand how the mysterious dancer could resist her advances.

But the thing that she just can't forget are her ice-blue eyes, so deep and so blue that Naya feels shiver while she thinks about it. She could spend hours staring at herself reflected in those two pieces of heaven, if she hadn't been distracted for that perfect body so put on display by the few pieces of cloth that barely covered skin.

She has spent all the night imagining her face, without the mask, she has also felt the urge to find it out. She steps out of the private room, going back to the main room and almost stumbling against her friends she has left there about half an hour ago.

"There you are, where the hell have you been?" Dianna asks, shaking her head.

"I was with ..."

"Heather?" Kevin anticipates, smiling slyly.

Naya nods absently, looking around to search for her thick blond hair.

"Oh my God, did you get fucked in the private room?" Dianna asks, shocked.

"You have all my respect, Bee." Kevin said, envious.

"No. Of course not!" Naya answers loudly, with a little bitterness in her voice. "Paper and pen, I need a pen and a piece of paper!" She exclaims suddenly, as if she's had a brilliant idea.

"What do you need them for?" Kevin asks curiously, following her to their table.

Naya doesn't answer. She opens her bag and finds, fortunately, what she wants; she writes a short message without thinking twice. While her friends stare at her with perplexity filling their eyes, Naya approaches a staff member of the club and whispers something in his ear, and then gives him the note.

xxx

While her legs are still shaking, Heather walks to her dressing room.

Defining it dressing room was a bit too much actually. She opens the door and finders herself in this familiar small space. She loves the fact that they have done it following her tastes and kept the room lit by warm and cozy lighting, which creates a pleasant and relaxing environment, leaving the room still dark around the corners.

She walks inside and, firsly, grabs the white robe next to the door, wearing it quickly. She likes this towel and as soon as she can, she uses it to feel comfortable. She steps towards the mirror on the wall at the other side of the room.

Without even looking at the furniture in front of her eyes, she sits down on the chair. She stares in the mirror for a moment and can't help but notice this the evening has had some effect on her: she can totally see it into her own blue eyes.

She was still shaking, caught by the idea of having _Naya Rivera_ at that short distance range, with her hands on her body, and not having taken advantage of the situation.

She repeats herself that it was the right thing to do and that she has just behaved professionally. She has lost the opportunity of a lifetime, she's never going to see her again, but she has made Naya treat her with dignity at least.

She looks down at this thought, and just at this moment, she notices a small note.

Her hands reach out and grab it instantly, curiosity spilling over her fast.

When she reads the back of it, she almost risks falling off of the chair.


	2. Chapter 2

**HeYa everybody!  
**

**Firstly, this story was planned as a oneshot divided into 3 parts, so don't worry if things seem to come up a little faster that you would have expect. There's a long plot to come. We've written until chapter 13 in Italian, so we'll hopefully updating here twice a week or at least once. (also, reviews made it come faster)**

**We was expecting so many people to follow this at the first chapter so thank you so much for everything! If you want to talk to us on Twitter, it's Simona_HeYa and EdyFerrone ^^**

**We've fixed most of the mistake from part 1, so hopefully there'll be less this time too. Thank you guys, you're so cute!**

/

She reads and rereads the small note several times, wondering if the words are real or maybe she's just dreaming. However, she is still spending minutes to stare at these words, wondering if they're about to change at any moment, nothing like that seems to happen.

The words are still there.

This little heart beside a famous signature doesn't disappear.

'_How about a drink?_

_P.S. I promise I won't try and get my hands on you.'_

_3 Naya._

Naya Rivera?

Of course, how could she even ask herself such a stupid question?

She has seen her with her own eyes, but as soon as she has stepped out of the private room, it had seemed like she had imagined the whole thing.

She has thought that tonight would have remained in her mind as one of those memories that are confused between reality and dream, and keep confusing you for the rest of your life.

Of course, this thought vanishes into thin air as soon as she looks down on the note.

She has no idea about what she should even do.

Not that it's the first time that someone asks her out for a drink after a show, but it's all too different now. It's about a _famous girl_ asking her out. Can she even have a drink with her, or is there some sort of rule against it in this world Heather doesn't belong to?

Can she do that after what they've actually done into the private room?

It's a hard choice and Heather doesn't know exactly if there's a way to make up her mind without screwing it all.

Her fingers begin to tremble around the note in her hands and she thinks that her nerves aren't going to stand long enough if she keeps haunting her mind with these doubts and questions.

So she makes up her mind to a conclusion: from the moment she steps out of the dressing room, she must have finally decided what to do, without any second thought more; mainly, she has to chose about if she should head towards the parking lot, go home and forget about what happened, or if she should walk towards the bar area to find out if fortune is willing to help her eventual courage.

xxx

After having practically kicked Dianna and Kevin out (they have seemed way too interested into messing with her business for this crazy night, according to her), Naya has gone briskly towards a bar, not far from Harvelle.

She sits down at the first vacant table, next to the wall, without even caring about being in a public place where someone could easily recognize her. She's already imagining all the possible scandals that might come out about her flirting with a girl; but at this moment she can't really care about it: her only wish right now is just how much she wants to see her again.

She takes her iPhone out of her beg to continuously check on the time, trying to convince herself that the dancer is still working, and that's why she hasn't been able to reach her yet.

She crosses her legs and begins pounding with her fingers on the table for the nervousness of the waiting; her gaze is fixed on the front door of the bar, and she's hoping that she's going to see Heather coming inside anytime soon.

She runs a hand through her hair when she suddenly realizes that she hasn't written _where_ they should have met, too carried from her anxiety, and so the dancer would have never known how and where to meet her.

She calls herself stupid mentally for the unbelievable mistake and thinks that perhaps she should go back into the club, hoping that the dancer is still there, in her dressing room or something.

But at the very moment the thought touches her mind, she has to stop because she notices a blond-haired girl enter the door.

With her body covered in a light, black and elegant jacket, Heather hasn't hesitated for a moment more before entering the bar once out of the dressing room and the club, because it's the most popular place for drinks.

And she's not even surprised to see Naya at that table.

Indeed, she is _amazed_.

It takes her a few seconds to focus clearly on who the woman in front of her actually is.

_Naya Rivera._

And the actress believes that Heather doesn't know who she is.

Naya has never seen her face, but she manages to recognize her instantly, though she isn't wearing any mask now. It's enough to meet these hypnotic blue eyes and long blond hair to understand that it's her, the girl who has bewitched her with a few movements of her waist.

The actress stays still, staring at her for a couple of minutes, carefully scrutinizing every detail of her face – partially enlightened by the soft lighting of the bar. She is able to see the shape of her eyes clearly now, these adorable freckles that have been hidden by the mask she was wearing all night, the particular rounded shape of her cute nose. And these lips ... these lips are stretched into a contagious bright smile that forces Naya to grin back almost instantly.

It looks like she's made of harmony. The bizarre way in which her features are docilely puzzled makes her extremely sensual and seemingly sweet at the same time.

She raises an arm to get her attention, even though she's more than sure that the dancer has already noticed her.

"Hi." She says as soon as she approaches her table.

Heather manages somehow to keep herself indifferent and steady. It's too difficult, how can she do that when _Naya Rivera_'s eyes are on her?

She tilts her head in greeting and sits down beside her instantly.

"So what? You wanted to see me?" She asks, making sure that Naya observes closely at her face, uncovered by the mask, giving her a friendly smile, but still full of suspicion (fake suspicion, Heather knows it too well).

Naya is enchanted by her beauty, she can't even articulate a word of two syllables only.

"I'm glad you came ... without a mask." She says, giving her a sincere smile. "I haven't officially introduced myself yet either ..." She points out, continuing to stare at her as if she is watching the best show in the world.

She doesn't know if the looks she's giving her could embarrass her, but she just can't help it.

And Heather is more than shocked by that look, in fact. She has never thought that an actress of her favorite show, the woman she is obsessed with, could ever look at her this way.

"Heather Morris," she says, easily, still pretending not to know who Naya is and then leaning a hand across the table, "I hope you understand that this isn't part of the 'no touching' deal, because maybe you can totally shake my hand."

Heather has to hold back the lump in her throat because she's not supposed to swallow, she's just going to show _Naya Rivera_ how tense she is right now if she does it.

She's in front of her. Sexy as ever. Wonderful, charming smile, tempting eyes.

"Naya Rivera." Naya says back, leaning her hand to shake Heather's the same way. She feels a jolt shiver down her body at the simple contact and smiles spontaneously. "I'm not going to break our agreement, if you keep from shaking your hips and that gorgeous ass of yours." She whispers maliciously in her voice, pulling her hand away from Heather's.

She stares while Heather stiffens a little at the compliment, so she realizes that maybe she should change her attitude if she wants to play a chance with her.

"What are you drinking?" She asks, her voice softening immediately.

Heather lifts an eyebrow; her expression can almost hide the numbness and the complexion which are invading her face quickly.

The whole situation is still so terribly odd that she can't even believe it. She thinks that someone's gonna pinch her sooner or later, to awake her from this dream.

"Tequila." She says, mostly to say something in Spanish, wondering if Naya would have caught the little provocation that she couldn't hold back.

She's never had a girlfriend, indeed Heather could say with certainty that she's always been attracted to men.

Her gaze falls quickly on the actress's neckline she can't help but wondering herself again about her own sexuality, before removing the question quickly from her mind, making sure that _Naya Rivera_ hasn't noticed anything.

"Tequila ... my favorite." Naya answers, bringing Heather back to reality. "If you had seen Glee, you'd know that tequila is a particularly pleasant drink." She adds giggling, referring to the scene in which her character, Santana, poured salt on the half-naked abdomen of a super hot boy, Puck, before licking it off with her tongue and swallowing the alcohol down in one gulp.

Heather makes a face, pretending that she doesn't know anything about it. Of course she knows. She has seen the episode a billion times and she's so freaking jealous of Mark Salling for having shot that scene with her Naya.

"Enlighten me." She tells her then, pretending not to know anything at all. Actually she knows about body shots because she's used to work at night and lots of her co-dancers and friends at the club often did it. But since Naya has such a pedantic look on her face, she decides to pretend she doesn't know anything about it either.

And it's not just an excuse to hear her talking again, to hear her voice. _Not at all._

Naya leans towards her then, gently pulling a soft strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't want you to think that I'm a bad person ..." She whispers, taking a moment to truly enjoy Heather's intense perfume, to smell it deeply. "I wouldn't want to pull the scene on again, here on this table." She adds with a sigh, enjoying the sight of her soft pale skin, so close Naya can almost _taste it_.

Naya turns away suddenly, snapping her fingers to the waiter to make him come closer to order the drinks.

Heather lifts an eyebrow, passing her fingers nervously on the smooth and dark elegant surface of the table – replaying the scene back into her mind, only that she can perfectly see herself playing the part of Mark Salling, seeing how she has envied him during the show.

She can't hide that she has imagined being in his shoes several times, sometimes maybe even while she was already under her blankets, filled with desires and fantasies about this woman.

The important thing is not to tell her or make her understand however.

"It's hard not to think that about you, you know," she becomes serious, trying not to get lost in these dark eyes that are even more hypnotic so closely, or not to make the nervous tapping of her nails on the wood of the table too notable, "It's hard for me after what you've been doing all night."

"But you didn't look so annoyed yourself about what I did." Naya giggles, relaxing back on her chair. "If you were annoyed, you wouldn't be sitting here." She adds, self-confidently.

Actually, given the delay, Naya had thought that she'd have never accepted her invitation, but of course it's a thought she prefers not to share it with her.

"I'm here because I want to be kind," Heather says as her mind suggests 'I'm here because I love you, I'm crazy about you, I can't stop watching your interviews, your videos', "and I don't know what kinds of women you're used to, but it's obvious that I didn't like your hands on me."

For a second, she thinks that Naya has misunderstood what her job is. No one had ever put his hands on her inappropriately in that place and maybe Naya didn't know it because she isn't a regular customer, like Kevin McHale for example.

"Wow, you talk as if I'd tried to rape you." She answers ironically, while she sees the waiter leaning the two drinks on the table. "Also, isn't it your duty to 'satisfy' the customers?" She asks with a hint of malice in her voice, taking a shot of tequila.

Heather does the same with her drink and lifts an eyebrow again. "It depends on the ways," she says this because she doesn't want to be confused for that type of woman, "I don't work to pay off people's sexual frustration." She gives her a stinging pinch, feeling guilty for even talking to her this way.

"What are you implying?" Naya asks, with a smile on her lips as she passes her index along the contour of the still full glass.

Heather has personality and this makes her even more attractive in Naya's eyes, for this reason she doesn't get upset for the little joke, evidently addressed to her.

"Just because I've made it clear how fucking sexy you are, it doesn't mean that I'm that kind of person." She states, looking straight in Heather's eyes. Okay, the discussion is having unusual turns, but it's kind of inevitable, seen that she had almost jumped on Heather during the show.

Heather tries to keep from squawking and screaming like a crazy fan girl: Naya Rivera has just said she's fucking sexy and she can't help but feel flattered because Naya, however, is a real sex bomb, and the screen of her laptop knows it totally well these days.

She bites her tongue to keep it then and tries to stay serious because the last thing she wants is to make Naya understand that she has been lying all night long. Usually the star would have flew away once she'd have discovered that she is a fan.

She takes a deep breath, inhaling through her nose not to show too much the attention she's giving her, "You have a very 'abusive' way to figure things out." And although she has tried to get it sound ironic, bitter and detached, she can hear her own voice tremble.

Naya doesn't focus on the detail though; she just spoils her with another smile.

"I'm usually a quiet girl who loves to be courted rather than pursue ... but you make me this strange effect." Naya whispers quietly, sipping her tequila. "You should consider yourself lucky." She adds, leaning over the table to get closer to Heather.

Heather can't even move her head back as she would want to: Naya is approaching her, she feels lost and can't help but stare at her face with her lips slightly parted.

She's totally lucky to have so much attention from her, it's something she couldn't even imagine in her wildest dreams.

"So are you like ... pursuing me?" She tries to come to a conclusion, but her brain is totally blacking out and refusing to cooperate.

"Theoretically ..." Naya replies, a breath away from Heather's lips. "But since I'm not used to it, the results are clearly not what I was hoping for ..." She adds with a half-smile, as if she's trying to make Heather more willing towards her, with that tone of voice that sounds so sweet and that Heather has perhaps never heard throughout the evening. Naya smiles at Heather's look, fixed on her lips, full and inviting.

It's enough to make Naya think that she's not unwilling as she wants to prove her.

Heather instantly recognizes the smile and rolls her eyes quickly, looking at the waiter, simply because it's the first thing that has caught her attention, perhaps due to his colorful outfit.

"Not really." She replies, hesitantly, still looking anywhere not to meet the Naya's gaze. "I ... I'm not interested in women."

"Ouch, that hurts!" Naya comments ironically, without pulling off, not even a little, even though Heather is avoiding her gaze. "You've been rude to just throw me the truth in the face like this, you know that?" She asks, calmly ... probably because she doesn't believe Heather's words.

HeMo can't help but think that, having pulled off a little of her irresistible seductive attitude, Naya is beginning to reveal even some of the verbal creativity and the ease which she is so famous for; it's not only about her talent and her enviable indefinable beauty.

"I just thought it was better to point it out," she says, returning with her eyes on Naya. It's a big mistake though because her eyes end up quickly focus on these lips again, "so that there are no misunderstandings."

"You're hurting my feelings again." Naya says, scowling a little ad wrinkling her lips. "Why did you come here if you're not interested?" She asks then, wearing sweet puppy eyes.

If she hasn't been able to impress her with her tactics of seduction, perhaps she would have succeeded with the sweet manners ... or at least Naya hopes so. She really wants this little blonde standing in front of her and she also wants it to be clear.

Heather has to keep from answering that she's actually crazy about her and she screams every time she sees her on screen.

"Because I'm a very polite person and I don't usually turn down an invitation like this." She snaps back, shrugging. "Also, it seemed to me that you were very anxious to consume this drink."

She realizes that pretending that she doesn't know who Naya is has given her the chance to take some more confidence, allowing her to speak spontaneously, without worrying too much about it.

"Actually, I was hoping to consume something else ..." Naya Rivera replies, trying to hide all the malice that these words contain. The dancer parts her lips, embarrassed, unable to answer Naya's shameless advances. "This, however, was more about how much you were turning me on with those sexy moves, in the private room. Now that I see you without a mask and a little more dressed, I realize that I'd like to get to know you seriously." She explains, smiling sincere.

Maybe for the first time this evening, Naya is showing for the kind and sweet girl she is, pulling off the Latin lover mask that maybe isn't really suitable for her in this case.

Oddly these words are enough to make HeMo shiver and feel a little strange.

It's different because if Naya wants to know her, that means she could spend more time with her. A dream come true, maybe, which would also help her understanding a little more about her sexuality, confused by Lady Rivera herself.

"Really?" She asks, unable to control her eyes from widening in surprise.

She is beginning to lose points in her acting and wonders if an actress like Naya can actually notice it right away.

Naya nods, smiling. As Heather is trying to stay away, her face betrays her because Naya can read it clearly in her eyes, this sense of well-being, happiness, enthusiasm, in response to her words. "Really ... but I can see that you don't agree on that." She says, pretending to feel sorry.

Heather parts her lips instantly, in an involuntary gesture that she'd have preferred holding back.

"Well, if you promise me you'll behave a lil' better ..." She replies, shrugging her shoulders, and she needs to hide her trembling hands on her knees, under the table, "then I might consider this wish."

"I'll do my best although I must confess that I really want to kiss you right now." She says.

She giggles, seeing the dancer startle a little after this confession, and she thinks that her doubts have strong basis: Heather is attracted to her. Like, a lot.

"But you can calm down, I'll keep my hands behind my back and my mouth shut." She adds, without breaking eye contact with Heather's blue eyes.

By now, HeMo is convinced that she absolutely has to stop hesitating this way because she's totally giving the wrong impression, with her mouth wide open in surprise at the fact that such an exciting, beautiful and wonderful woman wants to kiss her.

She has to correct the thought when she realizes that she is excited about the fact that a woman - no matter if it's her precious Naya Rivera - wants to kiss her.

When did she stop trying to impress cute waiters for women?

"Okay, then," she tries, even if she looks a little tense, which would be quite difficult after Naya's last statement, "If you behave yourself, I can also allow you to unpick your mouth a little. I know the string can hurt at times."

'We're making progress!' Naya thinks: Heather is slowly putting her shelter down.

"I don't know if I should." Naya says, intriguing. "If I kissed you, I could push to doubt your sexual tastes, so don't provoke me if you don't like to risk it." Naya explains, leaning her elbows on the table, bending forward just enough to show the dancer a great view of her chest and her perfect boobs.

And Heather can't reply with dignity because she knows it's totally true. She knows that she has to restrain herself when she's in front of the tv not to make inappropriate comments on Naya's lips, Naya's legs, and Naya's everything.

No one knows better than Heather Morris what Naya can do to other girl's sexuality.

She has tried that on her skin.

"How do you know about my sexual preferences however?" She asks, then, lifting an eyebrow, trying not to answer directly to her.

"Didn't you say something like 'I'm not interested in women' three minutes ago?" Naya asks confused, quoting the same words Heather has used. "My wounded heart is still suffering from the brutality with which you have crushed all my hopes." She adds, as if she's starring in an Oscar-worthy drama.

Heather feels instantly embarrassed. She knows that the fact that she has forgotten this 'detail' could easily be translated as 'I'm not even sure I am'. Or maybe she's simply overanalyzing every single word that comes out of her own mouth, afraid of being too obvious.

"Oh, I forgot," she says, almost making it seem like it's a superficial conversation. Clearly it's not, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to remind you again and hurt you further."

Suddenly, a question is blasting into Heather's mind: why is she acting this way? A famous person, _Naya Rivera_, is telling her that she wants to know her.

How can she not to take advantage of such a thing?

Why wouldn't she do that?

Why is she trying to stop it?

"I don't think I can keep myself from doing something stupid much longer if you stand so close to me." Naya replies, pointing out that Heather has approached her, maybe unintentionally.

Suddenly, an awkward silence falls between them, perhaps because Naya has said it so seriously that she's been able to block the air around them with the simple use of her warm and husky voice. They both can't look away, their gazes are chained, also their bodies are slowly approaching as if they were magnets.

If they hadn't been in a public place, Naya would probably have let it go, regardless of the consequences and sure that this time Heather would not have rejected.

Heather has to spend a few seconds just looking between Naya's lips and her eyes, deeply undecided.

Clearly the reasonable side of her mind is suggesting not to put on a show in a bar, especially considering Naya's fame, but her instinct is simply pushing to catch on an opportunity she isn't going to have ever again, probably.

"I ..." She tries to answer to ease the situation down, but it only gets worse because she fails to finish the sentence and she finds herself looking down at the wood surface of the table.

It's clearly indecision, that indecision that gives Naya a confirmation of all her doubts. She would have preferred to keep this conversation on, to ignite it with her seductive look until Heather falls at her feet, but she knows that she would put the dancer in trouble this way and it's the last thing she wants to see since she's beginning to melt a little.

"Tell me something about yourself." She says, surprising her by radically changing the topic. "How long have you been working there?" She asks interested. She really wants to get to know her a little bit better.

Heather swallows at the question. It's an easy conversation, the ones you have with somebody you know. _You can do it_, she repeats herself.

"It's been a while," she answers, her voice sounding hesitant and tense, so much that it comes out as a sharp, "I wasn't sure about it at the beginning, as burlesque didn't look like the right thing for me, but-" she stops , realizing that maybe she's starting to explain too much. Maybe Naya doesn't even care about all the details, "Sorry. It must be boring."

"When I'll puff and fall asleep with my head on the table, then you'll understand that I'm getting bored." Naya says, apparently interested in listening to her story. "And ... to be honest, I think burlesque it's kinda perfect for you." She adds, grinning, even if the words have come out dirtier than she'd thought. "Watching you dancing was ... well, I guess there is no need to tell you that you've left me speechless."

Heather nods, biting her lip and blushing.

Right now, she's completely distracted by Naya's attempted seduction to realize that Naya has liked her performance; but if she thinks about it, actually, the faces the actress had made during her performances were more than convincing about this.

"Thank you." She says, smile on her face and cheeks getting redden. This must be really working to convince Naya about the fact that she's not willing to do whatever she wants, _of course_. "You ... you said you're a star ..." She begins, clearly pretending to be unaware about Naya's entire career, while she actually knows it almost as if it were a prayer, "What kind of star, actually?"

"I'm an actress, or at least I try." Naya says, giggling. "I work for the TV show 'Glee', you don't seem to know it though." She adds, a little bitterly.

Maybe if Heather'd seen on television, she would have given up easier ... or at least that's what Naya thinks.

"Plus, I'm also working on my first solo album." She adds, smiling, proud about her career.

HeMo wants so much to tell her that she knows exactly all these things, but how could she tell her that she had lied since the very first moment? Maybe Naya would think she is taking advantage of the situation to spend some time with a VIP, simply by pretending not to know about her.

"Wow," She says said then, rolling her eyes and pretending to count the list on her fingers, "It's so weird that I've never heard of you, if you have all these projects going on."

Her eyes are suddenly caught by the clock behind Naya's back, and she can't help but notice that the talk has made the time go too fast.

"Yeah, it's a such shame, I would have loved to have you as a fan." Naya giggles again, before noticing the worried look Heather's face. "Curfew time?" She asks ironically. But, in fact, her tone hides the disappointment of an evening that has already come to an end, way too fast for her projects.

Also, she's hers as a fan. Heather knows too well that Naya has her as a fan.

"Yeah." She nods, rather reluctantly, "I guess I'll just have to go. I need a good amount of hours of sleep to be able to dance. As you can see, I'm very lively when I perform."

In fact, she would _never _want tonight to end, ever. She is probably never going to see Naya again.

"If you always dance like that, I think you'll see me often at the club. Probably in the private room." Naya says, biting her lower lip before she's smiling again. "Can I walk you home?" She asks, calling the waiter to make him bring the bill. "Don't worry, it's not an excuse to rape you in my car."

Heather hesitates.

Maybe she should say no, she should tell her not to worry about it. Yet there's this little voice in her head that suggests that it's the opportunity of her life. There will be no other chances to see Naya Rivera, to talk to her that way. She would have to settle for seeing her on the screen of her TV as she had done until tonight.

"Okay," she nods, with a spontaneous smile - that she is trying to reduce, not to seem a maniac, "it's fine, it'd be very cool."

Naya tries to limit her enthusiasm dictated by the prospect of spending a little time more with her and she makes her way to her Range Rover.

"Wow, you treat yourself well!" Heather exclaims, running her fingers over the glossy paint.

"I earn enough to afford it." Naya replies, before getting into the car.

Following Heather's instructions, they get soon at their destination. The short drive is silent, because this Heather seemed to be very tense and embarrassed, more than usual.

"Here we are." Naya says, and she approaches in front of Heather's house.

HeMo gives a quick look at the wide avenue before them, dimly lit by artificial lights in cool colors. She wonders if it can be true that a unique and sublime actress as Naya is drooling over in this ordinary piece of Heather Morris's life. No, it can't.

"Thank you." She smiles, turning to the most beautiful woman she has ever seen, gently. "And I'm sorry, I was a bit ... bitter."

"I deserved it a little." Naya says, with no particular resentment, turning to her. "Will I see you again or will I be forced to stalk you every night at the club?" She asks, with a smile, hoping in a positive response.

Heather rolls her eyes because she's not sure this is really happening: she's getting even asked to see each other again?

"Well, I'll be there," she answers, grinning back, to let her know that, this time, she is just joking, "if you want to stalk me, you've got the right to try."

"You're so encouraging ... I could become really 'annoying'," Naya answers, making both laugh.

"I really must go now." HeMo says reluctantly, turning her gaze absently on the road to avoid Naya's eyes that looked hopeful for a future invitation, or rather, for an invitation to enter the house.

"Can I at least say goodbye to you with a goodnight kiss?" Naya asks, smiling sweetly.

Heather shivers at the request.

She doesn't know what to do nor if she's joking, and maybe she's taking it too seriously or something.

"Of course." She replies, knowing it's her subconscious talking to her, or rather, the part that wants Naya Rivera non-stop, from morning to night, and yes, this part is fucking conscious.

She leans towards Naya, over the car-sit, cupping her cheek with the palm of her hand, and, just as if she's living a romantic movie, she sees it all in slow motion and feels her heartbeats fasten as she approaches Naya to close the distance.

It's enough to feel the warmth of Naya's body so close and her intense smell shaking her senses, to turn her face suddenly, by crashing their lips together gently.

Naya startles for the unexpected kiss and instinctively closes her eyes, enjoying the full taste of these lips she's craved the whole evening. But the magic moment ends up immediately, way too soon, leaving Naya still bended towards Heather's lips.

Her eyes open and the seconds that follow are pure magic.

They both look hesitant, as if they're trying to explain themselves what has just happened, but Heather knows that Naya can read into the blue of her eyes that there are not only doubts filling them.

This exchange of glances seems to last forever.

Then, quickly, their lips are brushing together again, their breaths become intertwined, everything seems to be more than perfect.

Naya smiles into the kiss, happy that Heather has finally shot down every wall that separated them.

Their lips move together perfectly, coordinated in slow motion, as if to savor the full taste of this brand-new sweet kiss, filled with passion, desire, _need_.

She lifts a hand on Heather's flushed cheek, gently stroking her skin with her thumb, tracing invisible circles.

She slides her tongue over her lower lip, stroking, then making a slight pressure so that Heather could open her lips beneath her.

But it doesn't happen.

Or rather, there is a moment when Heather's mouth moves undeniably under Naya's to take her tongue in, but she doesn't last enough to believe it's real.

She looks at Heather's face leaning back from her while her breathing is becoming less warm against Naya's lips, because of these fucking inches interposing between them.

The temperature is changing, the absence of Heather's body makes her feel a cold shiver running down her spine, and a shiver she's probably not able to survive to, without being hurt. And most importantly, she has to blink several times before she's able to focus on HeMo's face, and notice her malicious smile.

She doesn't immediately understand what it means.

She just sees Heather nodding, as if to say goodbye, and then opening the car-door to start along the short driveway on the lawn that leads to her house.

Naya holds the steering wheel tight in her hands and looks away while a thousand doubts start to fill her mind.

Once Heather has gone, her gaze returns to the road ahead of her, while the car stood still. She puts her arm against the door as she let massages her temples with her fingertips.

It takes her a few minutes, then she has an epiphany.

Suddenly, Heather's mischievous smile makes every sense in the world and Naya doesn't think twice before opening the car door and jump along that path, towards a door she knows she will find open.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello! So we went to Giffoni Film Festival yesterday and we had the chance to meet Naya and listen to her while she talked and singed, or watched her doing the Naya Dance. Mostly, we lived a HeYa riot so it seemed appropriate to update! lol thanks you so much for all the kind people reviewing and following the story! This chapter is very long, but we promise it's the longest, the others are shorter and are going to come up faster! (also this one is _just wanky_ :P) xoxo

ps - thanks to the amazing Itsnevergettingbetterthanthis for betaing this chapter! She's been so sweet and patient with such a long one! Thank you so much!

/

**Chapter 3**

After having walked along the path, Naya almost jumps in front of the entrance to what is supposed to be Morris's house.

She quickly climbs the three steps and smirks when she realizes that the door is actually open.

The idea that she might have misunderstood Heather's smile when she stepped out of the car hasn't even crossed her mind. Heather wants her, and Naya wants her too. She's sure about it.

She thinks that this girl, besides being an amazing and sexy dancer, must also be a great actress. Throughout the evening she had pretended to be hostile towards her, she had tried. Naya got that it was all fake, but she still appreciated the effort.

She takes a deep breath, before placing her hand on the shiny surface of the door, pushing it slowly.

She walks through the entrance, welcomed by the warm lights of the hall, but she doesn't have much time to look around because two hands grab her hips, pushing her against the wall.

HeMo's lips rush furiously on hers, the fact that she lingered for so long complicated everything. Not that Naya blames her though, who wouldn't want to kiss her wonderful lips? The only difference between the other times and this one is that Heather doesn't want to kiss her mouth because it's famous but because it's gorgeous, since she had told her she didn't know who Naya was.

Heather though isn't capable of holding on to real inhibitions anymore; she just wants Naya, now that she has her in her own house, because Naya had been able to decipher her wicked smile without even knowing her well.

Naya's lips hit her at once: not only are they soft and pleasant in the shape, but also in taste. She tastes the outside of her mouth and it's already so damn good that it makes her groan in frustration at the thought of having withheld for so long.

Naya grabs her face with her hands and pushes her mouth against Heather's. The way things were evolving, she would never have expected such an ending to the evening.

The tastes of her thin lips confuse her and thereby increase the desire Naya has for her.

She stroked Heather's lower lip with her tongue and adding pressure to snake it into her mouth.

This time Heather didn't fight back.

Their lips clash together violently, making both moan with excitement; Naya wraps her arms around Heather's neck, so they can't move apart, despite the need for oxygen becoming urgent.

And Heather still didn't seem willing to give her a break.

She felt everything exploding through her veins. She's kissing Naya Rivera. Her dream is coming true. Everything is exactly the way she had imagined it. Every touch, every time Naya's lips move away from hers, she died a little, wishing they would soon be attached to her again.

It was as if Naya knew perfectly the art of loving and her every move is calculated to give pleasure, but at the same time prove to be terribly spontaneous.

As she became addicted to the taste of her lips, Naya wants to find out if her skin tastes as good as her perfume smells. Slowing to a gentle kiss, she moves her lips away to brush them along her chin, caressing her flushed cheek with a fire burning inside her body. She reaches her neck, creating a path of burning kisses on her pale skin.

With one hand, she shifts the strands of golden hair that hamper her travel, while the other hand strokes Heather's back, applying pressure to push Heather's body against her own.

Naya breathes in her intense smell, before leaving marks along Heather's pale skin. She strokes her neck with her tongue first, moaning at the taste, then nipping at HeMo's sensitive point, leaving visible red marks.

Heather let out another groan, this time totally lost in pleasure, unable to even think rationally.

For a moment, she is so taken by Naya's mouth and teeth - closed around her skin again, wrapping it in heat and moisture, sending shivers along her spine - that she has forgotten who the person in front of her is.

When Heather remembers, she hesitates for a moment; then she drifts from Naya's grip, clinging to her body and trapping the actress in her hold, against the wall.

Once she left her signature on Heather's neck, just like she'd sign autographs for her fans, Naya returns to her lips, needy to taste her again. She wraps her arms around the blonde's slender hips, enjoying the warmth of her wonderful body that molds into her perfectly, just as if they were mean to be melted. She stifles a groan in her mouth, when she feels Heather's leg between her own, brushing at her quivering bundle of nerves.

Naya slides her hands under Heather's shirt, stroking and scratching gently at smooth skin of her back.

There is a moment, a brief moment, where Heather considers stopping everything, to hold back, to end it because Naya had told her that she wants to get to know her and she's determined to find out if the woman she had always been attracted to was a liar and only makes promises just to get what she wants (that is exactly what Heather was giving her right now, she felt like she was falling into a trap or something).

She immediately sweeps away the thought because though she must admit that the idea of spending time with this crazy hot and beautiful woman was tempting, it was never going to happen. So she had to settle for what she can get.

Naya notices that Heather was overthinking because she can feel her stiffen in her arms. She pulls away from her lips, swollen from kisses, so that she can look straight into those beautiful blue eyes.

"You kiss better than all the actors I've worked with," she murmurs, smiling against her lips, trying somehow to put her at ease. Heather doesn't seem as tense as she was moments ago.

Naya continues back to her neck, while her hands slowly descend down her back, pausing slightly on her gorgeous ass.

Then (it's hard, it's very hard, but she had to do it), Heather put slight pressure against Naya's body, only to give herself enough strength to get away from the actress.

She notices the surprised expression on Naya's face, but she has to stop it. She had felt a sense of satisfaction when Naya had told her that she wanted to get to know her, and now everything is turning into a lustful game; it was tempting and hot, but nothing more than lustful.

Naya didn't understand what was going on, especially when she leans forward looking at her lips again, but Heather denies her the satisfaction of a new kiss.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naya coos, slightly panting and with her lips swollen from kisses.

Heather has no idea how she's managing to resist the temptation; once tasted, those charming lips seemed capable of turning into an addiction and her neck was already leaning forward to reach for Naya's face again even though she doesn't want to do that right now. Her body doesn't want to obey her brain.

"I, I don't-" She tries to explain herself, suddenly feeling stupid. She imagines that Naya's going to judge her as one of those boring people who doesn't enjoy life, the ones who think about a thousand things whenever they should just let go and stop thinking.

Naya stares at her lips moving constantly to articulate her words which, however, won't come out, and she doesn't understand what is wrong. Heather is probably just nervous because she was about to have sex with a famous actress.

Naya gently takes her face between her palms, softly shifting a strand of hair behind her ear and leaning dangerously close to her again.

"Shhh, it's okay. Relax," she whispers on Heather's lips, before she presses them together in a soft kiss. But as soon as her lips part to deepen the contact, Heather slips away again.

HeMo instantly knew that Naya hasn't caught her doubts: she is probably thinking that she is just nervous, and, of course, she was, but she is also scared to death because she is still constantly trying to figure out this is really happening or if it is just a particularly long and detailed dream, enough to even seem real, but that is not the point.

"No." She cut her off, taking a step back along the hallway, "I thought you wanted to know me ..."

She realizes that she doesn't seem very credible because what is the point with leaving your door open if you don't want to have sex ...? She must have made the decision unconscious (which isn't a valid excuse because of the devious smile she had given to Naya), that this was what she was trying to convince herself about.

"And I'm getting to know you," Naya promptly answers, taking a step towards her, immediately cutting the distance. "... I want to know you." She adds allusively, with a mischievous smile on her lips, before she stretches her hands on her hips and pushed against Heather's, pressing their bodies together once again.

Heather feels her body collide again with Naya's and she has to close her eyes to bask in all the adrenaline that the contact has sent through her body, because she couldn't lose control again.

"No," She repeats instantly, trying to escape that trap - or her own desires - "I thought you meant it, like differently ..."

"This is also part of getting to know each other, don't you think?" Naya questions archly, not giving up her hold even though Heather is fighting her. "C'mon, why do you play so hard to get?" She mutters, giving up on the idea of kissing her momentarily.

Heather moves her hips for a moment, taking advantage of her skills as a dancer to break free and escape the hold, this time more firmly.

"Because I don't want you to do this ..." She tells Naya, raising her voice and realizing that maybe she is over exaggerating a little. The expression on Naya's face makes her realize that the actress doesn't understand what she meant and she has to explain herself, but rather her attempt is in vain. "I don't want you to ..."

"What?" Naya asks, exasperatedly. "Please tell me what's going on your mind, because you're making me crazy! In every possible way ..." Naya complains, unable to control her eyes from looking at the perfect body of the girl standing in front of her.

Heather has no right to do this, Naya thinks.

She can't mislead me like that, kissing me hungrily and touching me sensually to leave me unsatisfied. I can't allow her to make fun of her, Naya thinks.

But Heather has no intention of making fun of her; she simply finds it hard to say what's going through her head because she herself hasn't completely gotten it.

"I don't want you to go..." The words naturally come out of her mouth unexpectedly. When she realizes what she said, she lifts her gaze to meet Naya's and checks that she has heard her but, unfortunately, Naya seems like she's understood and then HeMo is forced to give an explanation. "I don't want you to go … once it's over."

Naya melts at the disarming sweetness of her words, not to mention the adorable pout on Heather's face.

This girl is sort of strange; first she had seduced her with her almost porn like dance, then she pretended to be completely indifferent to her, next she had invited her to her house silently, making her think she'd give her what she had been looking for all night, and now there's this.

This moment of sweetness displaced Naya, leaving her speechless. How could she be angry at such a sweet face?

"I could sleep here once 'it's over', if the guest room is free," she says, approaching her again. Judging from her annoyed expression, Naya knows that Heather hasn't appreciated her humor. "Don't you think is sort of rude leaving a star like me in the hallway?" She asks, smiling, sending out her hand to squeeze Heather's; hoping that the dancer won't retract her own.

Heather, however, lets her fingers intertwine with Naya's and this simple touch makes her feel like she's swimming in an ocean of emotions that convinces her that she has done the right thing by stopping her.

Naya hasn't snapped, yet.

She could have easily just left because she's fucking Naya Rivera and she could have any woman or man in the world, so there's no actual reason to wait for her.

"I didn't say that you have to go away ..." She whispers, lowering her gaze, slightly embarrassed.

"Well that's great, because I'm not going to leave," Naya replies, smiling. She looks down at their hands, admiring the perfect contrast of their skins.

She would prefer seeing their naked bodies intertwine too, mixing their colors, but for now it's not possible apparently. As hard as it seems to her to keep from jump on Heather and make her hers, she's going to find the strength to wait.

Naya looks around curiously, before crossing HeMo's gaze again.

"So, are you going to let me in or not?" She asks smiling, realizing the double meaning of her question. "In your house, I mean," She explains carefully to avoid a misunderstanding.

Heather nods, biting lip, still deeply troubled by everything that was happening, but a little more reassured by the events that are now taking place.

"Sure ..." She pulls just her fingers and walks down the hall in an attempt to take her to the kitchen, probably because it's a habit, because every time she comes home from work, the first thing she does is have dinner, even when it's particularly late.

Naya tries to focus on the house, on the upholstery, the paintings, the furniture, on anything ... but her gaze falls steadily on Heather's ass swaying sensually even as she walks. She doesn't know what the girl has done to her and she doesn't even feel like wondering, because she isn't going to find an answer anyway.

"It's beautiful ..." Naya comments, just to break the awkward silence building up between them.

Heather winces to hear her voice again behind her, as she leads Naya inside the room. She points at the table with a nod of her head.

"Thank you," She murmurs, before she breaks the hold, releasing her fingers and going to the fridge. "Luckily I found it at a very low price, it's very large and comfortable, and it seems well-built and-" she pauses, noticing that she's already beginning an embarrassing rant on her house.

Probably boring, Heather thinks.

"Do you live here alone?" Naya asks now, concealing the curiosity to know if there's someone in Heather's life.

Throughout the evening Naya hadn't been afraid to ask questions and she hadn't had too many problems being forward with her seduction techniques, yet she looks scared by that specific question.

Maybe because she is afraid of the answer, Naya thought.

She's beginning to seriously like the girl, she attracts her like a magnet, and not only sexually, maybe because she's hasn't thrown herself at Naya, or maybe because she makes herself be desired.

"Yeah ..." Heather mutters, while rummaging in the fridge, surprised at how empty it is. She usually worries about always having her fridge full, so it's unusual and damn unlucky to find it empty.

Clearly, the dancer is trying not to focus too much on Naya, but it's rather difficult. "I've been living here alone for a while actually."

She tries not to let on that she is particularly annoyed by the situation. At the beginning it hadn't been so bad, living alone, but it had soon begun to feel very boring.

She had a lot of friends because she's a very social person. The problem comes out, more when dinner is over than any other time, the games also, and they all go home to their own places.

Naya feels inexplicably happy by that answer and smiles spontaneously at the idea that she doesn't live with anyone else.

"Great!" She exclaims, realizing what she had said that out loud only when Heather turns to her with a confused expression on her face. "I mean ... I don't mean it that way! I mean, that it's, well ... you know …" She babbles, unable to explain. "Er, do you have anything to drink? My throat feels dry." She asks, avoiding further explanations.

Heather lifts an eyebrow because she doesn't know exactly what the confused speech was supposed to mean. For some weird reason, she has never imagined that Naya could give voice to such a mystified conversation. She's perfect in her eyes, so Heather has always thought that she couldn't do anything wrong.

"Of course," She replies, but when her mind focus back on who's sitting on her chair, her hands begin to tremble and she has to keep them tightly wrapped around the bottle that she's pulling out of the fridge, not to lose her grip.

Before she could say anything else, Naya approaches her with glasses and places them on the table as she begins to fill them.

"Whatever you want," she says, jokingly, unable to restrain her tone of voice that has suddenly risen from the tension.

"Served like a lady," Naya says, smiling as she sits down, crossing her legs smoothly and firmly. "I could get used to it," she adds, looking up to meet Heather's eyes with her own. And once again, time stops.

Heather catches her eyes, which doesn't help, especially not after she has witnessed the movement of Naya's legs. She sinks into the black of her eyes, surfing the waves under the nuances caused by the artificial neon light, losing the conception of the universe and all that exists.

She's so lost that she doesn't even noticed that the water has reached the edge of the cup and it's now pouring ruinously on the precious wood of her modern table.

The droplets of water begin to spill out quickly on the surface so that some clash to run on the amber skin of Naya's legs. That's when the spell is broken.

Naya startles when she feels the water running so cold in contrast to her hot body (because of the circumstances, you know, Heather can be such a turn on) and shudders.

HeMo realizes what she has done and her pale face gets immediately covered with red patches while heat, partly caused from embarrassment, partly by the sight of these gorgeous legs, invades her body.

Without thinking twice, she lowers her hands to reach for Naya's legs, innocently, in an attempt to make up for what she has done.

"God, I'm such an idiot! Please, I'm sorry, I-" She cuts off when her fingers brush against the skin of Naya's legs, making them both feel a thrill along their spine.

Naya holds her breath and shakes convulsively a hand along the edge of the table. Heather's so close to her, too close to resist.

And her hands between the other's legs certainly don't help.

"Oh no, don't worry about it," Naya says, looking up and finding herself a few inches away from those tempting lips. "I don't need any water, I'm already wet." She adds, alluding.

Heather bites her lower lip, unable to think innocently about the devilish meaning behind Naya's words. It's too obvious to be ignored and it's getting hard to breathe, as her fingers begin to brush Naya's skin and Naya doesn't look like she wants to argue or force her to stop.

"I ..." Heather whispers, unsure about what's coming out of her mouth, "I could help you out with that ..." It should be a mischievous sentence, but she's not certain about the way the words have left her lips.

The eloquent way Naya is looking at her is more than enough to tempt Heather until she's slowly moving her hand on the actress's thigh, fingertips stroking her skin and washing away the drops of water while drawing invisible circles with her thumb.

"I want to ask you one thing only ..." Naya says, lowering her gaze for a moment on the hand that is slowly climbing on her leg. "Stop provoking me ... I can't resist anymore," she adds, begging her with her eyes and trying to hold back a moan as she feels the dancer's slender fingers reach her inner thigh.

But Heather's fingers aren't obeying anymore; they wander, stroking the skin that is perfect but gets tenser under her touch.

"I can't ..." She groans, wondering if Naya's going to think she's stupid or something. But she can't stop, really. She has no control over her own hands that seem like they want to disobey her desire to freeze.

"You know … this time I won't be able to stop …" Naya whispers in a hoarse voice, close to her, so their breaths are mixing. "If you don't stop right now, I won't be able to keep myself ..." she murmurs, her lips almost brushing against Heather's, ghosting there in temptation.

And Heather tries to stop.

She really tries.

But her hand simply continues to brush her up to settle between her thighs, almost reaching her crotch.

There's no way to stop her hands, not with a woman like Naya, there's no way out.

"Try and control yourself now, if you can ..." she whispers, ironically, not even knowing how the words are coming out of her mouth.

Naya's too much to handle.

Naya closes the distance, catching Heather's lips with her own.

Heather doesn't put up any resistance and lets her tongue slide excitingly into Naya's mouth, as her fingers shake on the other's skin.

Naya's fingers stroke gently at her arm, silently inviting her to reach for the skin under her dress, while her other hand slips between the strings golden hair.

"You still have time to stop," she murmurs between the kisses. She wants Heather, that's for sure so she wants her to be sure too, because once they've crossed the line, Naya isn't going to go back. She has been intrigued by her tricks, but now she's not mentally able to accept another refusal anyway.

She's going to have Heather, one way or another.

It takes Heather several seconds before she realizes what Naya's said, simply because she's been too busy brushing her lips with her own.

The hot Latina's mouth is making her shiver with pleasure, preventing her from being rational, so she realizes too late that she has said something and, above all, what she has said.

She ignores the warning and her skillful fingertips are able to quickly reach the thin fabric of Naya's thin panties.

Naya's forced to stifle a groan, a mixture of pleasure and surprise, because she had imagined that Heather would have pulled back once again.

She tightens her grip on her arm automatically; as she pushes her hips forward off the chair and straddles her legs slightly, allowing the girl to deepen the contact.

Heather leans forward, following the movement of her body and immediately finding her lips, capturing them back into her mouth as she shifts her index and middle pressed together along her panties, caressing her wet skin, almost afraid to go straight over.

Her tongue slipped back into Naya's mouth, brushing her palate and enjoying her wonderful taste, and Heather could swear she's fucking in heaven right now.

Naya has wanted this so badly throughout the evening that now she almost doesn't believe it's really happening. Maybe it's because of this light contact with Heather's fingers that has simply thrown her into a parallel dimension, a universe of pleasure.

She feels a hot glow growing inside her and some moisture wetting the skin between her legs. She wants her to deepen the touch, she wants to feel Heather's fingers pounding in and out of her soaked pussy.

Naya pushes forward again, going to meet her hand moving slowly on her now wet panties, while savoring her lips, devouring her mouth, unable to get enough of her.

Heather's fingers push in to further caress as her lips descend, beginning to enjoy the salty taste of Naya's warm neck. Despite how she's hardly starting to brush at Naya's wetness, her legs are trembling visibly, but she's sure that Naya's way too distracted to notice.

She pushes further, pressing more and starting to massage her clit briefly before bringing her fingers down. When she meets her still covered hole, she instantly feels the dampness of the thin fabric and can't hide that she's feeling flattered by the fact that Naya Rivera is here, in this chair, wet for her.

The room is suddenly filled with moans and sighs of pleasure.

Naya closes her eyes and arches off her chair, tilting her head back against the seat, allowing Heather's mouth to mark the sensitive skin of her neck. She is completely under her control; Heather could do whatever she wants with her body right now.

Naya hangs onto her shoulders, grabbing Heather's shirt with her fingers to get her attention.

As soon as Heather looks up, abandoning her neck, flushed red from hard kisses, Naya throws herself at her lips, by crashing their tongues together violently.

During the tongue battle of wet saliva, however, Heather still traces the outline of her hole with index and middle fingers before she loses all inhibitions completely; she presses her fingers slightly along Naya's wetness, and this time, she faintly pushes aside her thin panties apart and slowly begins to stroke her throbbing pussy, happily realizing how swollen and hot Naya is for her, craving for her touch.

Naya can't hold back a moan, feeling these long wonderful fingers directly brushing on her skin.

"Heather ..." She whispers on her lips, again, and pushes her hips toward HeMo's hand, eager for a deeper touch. "I want you ..." She whispers hoarsely and stares in her shiny blue irises, filled with passion.

Naya has never been as impatient as she is right now, maybe because Heather has played her cards right, knowing how to be well desired.

The Latina puts her hands on the girl's hips and pushes her closer, forcing her to sit astride on her legs.

HeMo doesn't complain, letting her drag her body on top of hers, instantly feeling the heat of the contact, and she's unable to control the urge of her hips: she pushes fast on her legs, spreading them as much as possible to narrow their contact, despite her clothes being still a significant obstacle.

At least, she knows that Naya could feel her better while stretching her arms to tighten them around the back of the chair and take advantage of the hold to intensify the movement and open her needy mouth again towards Naya's.

She has to force herself not to think about it. She doesn't really need to realize what's happening if she doesn't want to pass out while her hips are pressed against Rivera's.

Naya puts her hands on Heather's hips, guiding her in a rocking motion on her belly as she sucks and nibbles her lower lip. She lets her hands slide under the soft material of the shirt the dancer is wearing, when Heather starts to move against her with a steady rhythm, and brushes her back.

Naya smiles on her lips, feeling the pale and boiling skin rippling under the firm touch of her fingers. Tired of the obstacle, she pulls away the fucking useless piece of cloth, revealing the perfect body of the girl beneath her.

She reaches to kiss Heather's neck, licking hungrily on her skin, before climbing back down her chin.

"Dance ... dance on me." She whispers to Heather's ear with mischievous tone, hot low voice, before squeezing her gorgeous ass cheeks in her hands.

Naya's dirty voice is enough to make Heather lose every single piece of rationality she's attempted to acquire about the situation and her hips become more and more loose against her, as if she is really showing off in a dance, with their bodies pulled together even more close that they'd be on the dance floor eventually.

Led by the relentless pace of their sighs, she puts her hands on Naya's shoulders and leans forward just enough to rub dangerously against her chest, without stopping to stroke her waist against hers, making their pussies almost slide together.

They both moan with need.

Heather tilts her neck again, this time to place her pink lips at the center of Naya's chest, before turning her back and lower her mouth along the neckline of her dress, while continuous hot flushing streams of excitement cross her body in an uncontrollable and downright harmful way.

Naya can't keep a groan of pleasure, when Heather's lips trace the curve of her tits, making her shiver with pleasure.

She arches her arm behind Naya's back, desperately searching of the zip of her dress. When she finds it, she pulls down the zipper, loosening the tight dress.

Heather grabs her hands in hers and brings them to her own chest though, driving her fingers in a slow massage on her boobs, still covered by black thin fabric.

However, Heather's movement change of rhythm rapidly: She pulls Naya's dress down enough to see with her eyes the famous wonder-boobs she knows too well, before she decides to tighten her fingers around these perfect globes before her eyes. She begins to squeeze hard, as she hasn't even dared doing into her wildest dreams (maybe it's because it's real, the fact that this is a chance you get once in a lifetime; it makes Heather act wild). She gives up touching her with one hand because she lets it slide back between their bodies, lifting Naya's dress enough to be able to slip back under her panties to rub her clit directly this time, with her strong thumb.

Naya arches against her, painfully moaning for her need of pleasure, tightening her grip on the perfect ass she's pinching. She's forced to stifle groans on Heather's neck, closing her teeth on her pale skin throbbing for the obvious signs that she has left earlier.

"Please ..." She mutters desperately, leaning her head on Heather's shoulder. She feels her fingers still torturing her, without pushing far into the contact, driving her crazy.

HeMo would like to have the strength to play with her, to be even more desired by her celebrity crush, but the truth is that the prayer instantly forces her to drop down and press her fingers against Naya's wet hole, because she's way too eager to make her way inside her warm greedy body.

She only presses a couple of times, and then her index moves in, barely shifting inside her in exploration.

This time, Naya does nothing to suppress the moan of pleasure that comes from her lips: she tilts her head back and closes her eyes, enjoying the adrenaline rush that Heather's hand infuses with every thrust.

She feels a strong blast of heat filling her lower abdomen, her skin igniting and heart hammering into her chest.

But she wants more.

So Naya pushes her hips down against this finger starting to fuck into her, even though the weight of the dancer on her legs limits her movements.

Heather's finger obeys the needy command, arching inside Naya and beginning to explore the warm wetness, in search of her critical point: it's not too hard to find the spongy pattern because of her long fingers and as soon as she finds it, Heather makes room with another finger.

Naya is moaning uncontrollably now, unable to have power over herself. She doesn't want to act like an animal in heat, but Heather's so capable fingers make her almost fly to Heaven.

"Fuck ... Heather ..." She blows on her lips, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against Heather's.

Hearing her hot twisted voice moaning for her, Heather whimpers. She shifts position, away from her for a moment to rest her knees to the floor frantically and opening her legs with a firm hold.

She pulls Naya's dress up, making it run along her hips, helped by Naya herself who lifts her waist from the chair to allow her to let it slip. Although she has no idea how sex is supposed to work with a woman, she goes back to her wetness: this time she grabs her panties and lets them down completely, making them slip until they fall on the floor.

Naya relaxes back in the chair and runs a hand through her hair, keeping her wet dark eyes locked in Heather's now deep blue. She bites her lower lip, turned on at the sight of this blonde angel kneeling between her parted legs.

She reaches out to stroke HeMo's flushed cheek, moving a strand of golden hair slightly damp from sweat behind her ear, so she can admire better the perfection of her face.

"Touch me, Heather ..." She mutters, still needy to feel these gorgeous frantic fingers moving inside her.

HeMo doesn't look away from Naya's dark eyes either, staring at her earnestly, and her mind quickly realizes (she notices how wicked she's becoming then) that Naya hasn't specified how she wants to be touched: without breaking eye contact, she leans her neck and begins to leave hot kisses on her abdomen, at the bottom, below the navel, while her long fingers stroke with sensual touches Naya's dark skin, making her whimper in anticipation, and her mouth traces a trail going down, hesitant but quick.

Naya watches her every move, licking her lips to moisten them repeatedly and fight the urge she has to kiss every inch of this gorgeous pale skin: she has always been the one to dominate in any sexual relationship, yet this little blonde girl has managed to subdue her with a few moves. She has never thought it would be so hot and fun to chance the roles, she doesn't believe that she would cry in despair just to get touched and kissed by these burning lips.

She reaches out a hand to weave her fingers through this wonderful blonde hair, trying to drive Heather's mouth towards the points that need more attention. Her pussy throbs as she feels the need to be satisfied, the sooner the better.

Heather feels Naya's hand pushing her head, and then, she decides that a star like Naya isn't supposed to wait this long. She moves in forward, going down with the kisses until she reaches her clit.

She pauses just a moment, crossing again these eyes, blacks as peace, narrowed in anticipation, and then puts her lips on Naya's clit, opening just enough to capture a tiny portion of skin and sucking it, before leaving it fast: it's more of a test, she has no experience with women, and she needs to become familiar with the perfect body in front of her (her head is still spinning if she thinks about who this body belongs to, who's sitting on this chair in her house).

Naya knows the reason for her indecision, but also this simple touch is enough to set off a storm of chills down her spine. She doesn't put any pressure on her; indeed, she leaves her plenty of time to get used to the idea of exploring a body so similar to hers.

She strokes her hair gently, moving the rebel strands that hinder her work and waiting patiently for Heather to take confidence with her wet pleasure, its flavor too eventually.

Heather repeats the movement then, capturing her skin again and sucking it into her mouth, before slipping down slightly.

She pulls out her tongue, this time moving her gaze from Naya's eyes to her pussy, before she's shifting it back to her small pussy lips and beginning to brush, touch, and taste, unable to hold back a groan for the perfection the flavor is spilling into her mouth.

Naya begins to shiver on the chair, moving and pressing her legs together, so that Heather is forced to put her hands on her knees to hold them apart.

Naya begins to moan wildly, feeling a rush of adrenaline every time Heather's tongue moistens her already soaking skin.

Heather retraces the outlines of her pussy, caressing it and analyzing the phases of pleasure Naya feels depending on the intensity of the instinctive movements of her legs. She finally leans down completely, brushing her skin one last time with the tip of her tongue and then lifts her gaze back to Naya, as to create a bit of waiting before acting (or maybe to take courage just to immerse herself fully into her to explore her body for real).

Naya begs her with her eyes, eager to hear her tongue sink in the boiling lake of her pleasure, eager to reach the orgasm shouting her name.

She slowly moves her hips in a circulatory motion, pushing slightly toward Heather's mouth, as if to spur her, since she's stopped for a few seconds. Seconds that follow are worth an eternity.

Heather then obeys that command, stimulated by how needy Naya is right now: her tongue goes up and then dips into her wetness, slowly making space even though her licks are rapid and decisive, savoring in a whole new above all extremely pleasant experience and, as HeMo maybe has never thought it would be.

Actually she has to correct herself because she knows she has thought about it, and, coincidentally, her mind is suggesting that she has during some episodes of GLEE, probably.

Naya could swear that she has never felt anything like this: the way in which Heather touches, caresses, kisses her, makes her feel special. Yet, when she has crossed the door of her house, her mind had reproduced images of her and the dancer clinging on the bed fucking roughly all night long, after having literally ripped each other's clothes off.

But she was wrong.

Luckily, she had been wrong all night.

Heather's delicacy makes her feel like a precious diamond that can't be scratched.

This skilled tongue is slipping inside her, hot and curious, as one hand begins to accompany her mouth.

Heather lets her index slide again near her hole, but she only traces the outline, even touching her sensitive skin with her nails as her tongue continues to move with relentless insistence inside her, bending and flexing in a different way each time she pushes inside: she has to admit that she has never tried a person who tastes so much good, tastes like perfection, like every beautiful thing in the world.

Naya is about to go crazy when she feels Heather's tongue move on her clit, leaving the necessary space for her fingers to glide easily into her sore pussy.

Her moans become louder and louder, since her excitement is growing more and more. She begins to move her hips with frequency, pushing her waist toward Heather's hand, to deepen the contact. She almost screams when Heather's fingers easily find the perfect spot, sparking a violent burst of heat in Naya's lower belly, a sign that she's close to coming.

Clearly, Heather grabs her immediately and begins to shake her fingers inside her in an inside-out quick fucking, moaning as she sucks firmly at her clit, pleased for how wet Naya is for her.

She arches her fingers again, constantly pushing the tip against the spongy portion, touching it with manicured nails and pressing as she carefully listens to Naya's exasperated moans, anxious to get to the edge.

"Oh, Heather ..." She moans, tightening her hand behind Heather's neck, pushing her against her wet sex.

Naya's eyes widen and she yells her name when she feels the orgasm hitting her violently.

Heather takes her gently in her descent, enjoying the taste of her woman and the sight of her face, contorted with pleasure.

It's with no malice that she lifts her face, only a few inches away from her skin, covered in juices, and licks her lips, collecting the hot and delicious liquid that Naya's body has spurt, savoring it even from her own skin.

But this simple act makes Naya breathless, so much she almost believes she might have a second orgasm simply at the sight of it.

Although she feels the need to catch her breath and calm the racing pulse of her heart, Naya gently takes Heather's face in her hands.

"Come here." She begs her, leaning slightly to meet her moist lips halfway. She kisses her softly, moving her tongue along the contour of her lips while stroking insistently on her uncovered abdomen.

Without ever interrupting the burning contact with her lips, she lifts from her chair, helping Heather to do the same.

The dancer just follows her movements.

Heather can't hide that she's had chills in grasping that bit of sweetness in her voice, in that simple sentence.

For a moment, she has to keep from taking her lips again, like she's suggesting, simply because she wants to understand first what's going on Naya's mind.

Unsure, she bites her lip, as if the interruption has conceived into her uncertainties that have been annulled by a moment before her sudden sweetness.

Naya looks straight into her eyes, lost in a blue sea, and then simply smiles at her.

She holds Heather in her arms, making their hot and naked bodies fit perfectly together. By only feeling HeMo's skin pressed against her own, causing her a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

Naya leans to kiss her neck gently, in contrast to the vehement bites that have left marks into this pale soft skin, and strokes her back, tracing its entire length, to dwell on the bra clasp, flicking it a second later.

Heather barely realizes what's happening and then she's already craving Naya.

He can't deny she feels a little embarrassed when she realizes that Naya Rivera is staring at her bare body; this Latin Goddess that has every curve right where it can be judged. She can express any sort of criticism on any part of her body. She's so perfect and Heather looks down because, even though she's always been very self-confident, she can't help but feel a shred embarrassed.

Without even realizing it, Heather stiffens in the iron grip of Naya's arms, which immediately lifts her eyes to meet hers. She fails the first attempt because her lustful eyes fall Heather's perfect boobs, exposed to her hands, which ran immediately to brush the soft globe.

"You're so beautiful." She says, looking back to her blue eyes, as if she wants to find in them permission to deepen the knowledge of her body before she does anything.

Heather smiles then, blushing for the comment, and she's certain that the look she's giving launching to Naya right now will make her understand that these simple words have been enough to reassure her.

"You too ..." Heather whispers, assuming it's a sufficient permission. She bites her lip to hold back from adding 'you always have been.'

Naya realizes that people have told her a million times, she's got used to by now, but Naya felt goosebumps anyway when she heard it from Heather's lips.

She presses a light kiss on her lips, before shifting her hands on Heather's breasts, starting to slowly massage; Naya touches her gently, as Heather had done with her, even when she takes a step forward, forcing her to retreat.

Naya releases her grip on her soft breasts, letting her hands slip down Heather's shoulders, to stop on her perfect ass that has haunted her throughout the evening.

She lifts her easily, as she weighs less than one might think, and makes her sit on the table, before positioning her between her legs.

Heather shivers when her body crashes against the surface of the table, but she can't keep herself from spreading her long legs more than Naya has already tried to, so that she can fit better between them.

She's still confused about everything that is happening, it seems so surreal, a kind of mystical vision intended simply to finish, sooner or later, when Heather's going to wake up.

She has no idea how she dares reach out enough to take a hand behind Naya's neck and pull her closer, suddenly kissing her again with urgency.

She gets stopped early though, because Naya's intentions are completely different.

She gently breaks the kiss, her lips barely moving along Heather's chin as the dancer sighs, annoyed.

Naya's hands end on her hips, squeezing, before running along her stunningly perfect abs. She barely scratches her skin, as if she wants to leave a mark on this statuesque body, and then brings her fingers up again, gripping her tits and pressing until Heather's moaning in pleasure.

She smiles as she hears her groan at the touch, while she's starting to tease her hardening nipples with her thumbs. She searches for Heather's blue eyes again, but the girl has closed her eyes in pleasure.

Naya get down to her chest then and begins to outline the curve of her right breast with the tip of her tongue, while the other was being expertly massaged by her free fingers.

Heather's hands lean back along the smooth surface of the table, providing support, a point on which she could find relief from the spasms her body is getting from Naya's tortures; one of her hands moves away way too so soon to reach at the back of Naya's neck, pressing against it to push her to intensify the strokes of her tongue as well as the movements of her hand.

"Nay ..." She whispers with need, immediately regretting it; she hopes that Naya thinks it's a spontaneous nicknames and not an abbreviation that derives from the fact that she knows exactly who Naya Rivera is.

Naya doesn't seem to notice however, mostly because she is unable to function properly right now. The only thing she can think of is this wonderful hot body she holds in her hands and the urgent need to make Heather hers.

Following Heather's indications, Naya finally ran her tongue on this darker portion of skin, while she works with thumb and index to squeeze the other nipple.

She enjoys every single moan coming out of Heather's mouth, louder especially when she closed her mouth around the sensitive bud, biting, sucking and stroking it with her tongue.

Heather has lost any ounce of control she has over her voice because her whole body is reacting and Naya is so fucking good at it, so amazingly good with every touch, everything she does, even more than Heather has ever imagined or dreamt.

Her legs spread completely, as she's no longer able to contain herself because even the lower half of her body needs these touches that are magically making her body burn.

Naya lowers her hand on her stunning abs again, muscles twitching with every movement Heather makes, while she's repeating the same operation on the other breast, nice and slow, forcing Heather to fuss more than she already is.

She continues along the path, letting her hand slip between Heather's legs, being careful not to touch her quivering sex.

She strokes her inner thigh, squeezing her exposed skin, barely covered by shorts, while her lips moved up to her neck to reach her ear.

"Lie down." She whispers hoarsely, using slight pressure with her hand on Heather's chest, fingertips brushing along her breasts.

Almost as if she's under hypnosis, Heather instantly obeys the words spoken by Naya's warm and pleasantly hoarse voice. She stretches her back and trembles when she touches the cold surface of the table, an unexpected contrast with her skin, boiling with excitement, especially since she finds herself completely soaked due to the liquid that had first poured out on the table because she was too distracted by Naya's beauty.

His instinct force her to widen her legs again towards Naya, as she feels anxious to get rid of her superfluous, and now also beginning to feel wet, clothes because it's getting heavy, pressing against her sex and becoming more than unbearable.

Naya leans over her, creating a trail of hot kisses along her sternum, marking every inch of skin that her lips meet along the line.

She notices the water poured on the table when she lays a hand on the polished surface, wetting her skin. She looks up, noticing the glass not far from her, and immediately a mischievous smile appears on her face.

Her attention returns to Heather, who props herself up on her elbows to get close to her and steal a kiss, to which Naya gives back, deepening it. The Latina runs her wet hand on Heather's back, moaning from the chills along the dancer's spine, and she strokes her hot skin, then forcing her to lie down again.

Naya reaches for the full glass and then topples a few drops of water on Heather's thin body, making her shiver again. But the Latina leans back on her, licking and kissing droplets away with her hot mouth, creating a nice contrast to Heather's senses.

Heather's abdomen deflates and lifts back at the contact with Naya's burning lips, probably because it's caressed be icy water that runs over her pale skin. She has to admit that these three different temperatures (Naya's mouth, her skin, the icy water) only contribute to increase her excitement and it doesn't take long before she realizes that contact with the water has made her folds wetter and increased her need for attention.

"Nay ..." She calls her again, as she has noticed that the first time she has called her that, it hadn't upset the actress (and she needs to take advantage of it because she's always called Nay in her fantasies) and makes her understand, while she's bending her legs, that the games are starting to become too complex and slow and her body's trembling eagerly.

This time Naya catches the nickname, and lifts her gaze, without taking her mouth off her skin.

'Nay'.

That's what her friends call her. She thinks that's just a stupid coincidence, it can't be otherwise.

Following the path signed by the drop of water, Naya soon licks with her lips the edge of Heather's shorts; that are now visibly moist. She runs a hand between her legs, making sure Heather's turn on enough, testing it through the wet fabric of her shorts.

She smiles proudly seeing her in that condition and decides to step on it. She unbuttons and pulls down her shorts quickly, aided by the movements Heather's hips, which she immediately tilts up, toward her.

"Don't be so impatient ..." Naya murmurs, playing with the elastic of her soaked panties between her fingers. "You made me wait all night long, why should I settle now?" She asks, almost defiantly.

Heather groans nervously, but she doesn't want to seem too frustrated, not wanting to do anything to disappoint the expectations because she is slowly realizing that what Naya is doing or is about to do is even more than she's imagined most of the time.

Sure, there have been days when hormonal crisis hadn't allowed her to refrain from imagining the worst things on earth (the day in which she has seen the 'Maneater' performance for the first time on GLEE is one of them) but, more often than not, her thoughts are very temperate.

More than anything, the erotic dreams she can't control, those one are quite similar to what's happening right now.

"I didn't want to ... make you wait ..." She tries to change the cards on the sleeve, without being too direct and needy anyway.

"You did though ..." She says, breathing her arousal fully in. She repeatedly strokes her inner thigh with her hands, while she catches between her teeth of the material of Heather's slip.

Heather shivers feeling Naya's hot breath against her wet pussy and she tries to push forward again, to her mouth, but Naya denies her the pleasure of her touch.

"I could do the same too." She adds, her lips touching with Heather's skin.

Heather moans, but she's complaining because Naya can't do it. Okay, it's Naya Rivera and she can do whatever she wants, but Heather's really whimpering in anticipation, suffering and not just because she's excited but because she's got the chance to be touched by the woman she's always dreamt of, the girl that had always questioned her strong sexuality.

"Don't ..." She whispers, closing her eyes and shaking her hips, "just don't, please ..."

"Give me one good reason not to do it." Naya replies, and then moves her lips down, caressing Heather's skin. She grips her panties between her teeth, and pulls them slightly, without looking away from Heather's shocked face. She feels a sense of satisfaction while seeing her so impatient for her.

The dancer shifts sinuously along the surface of the wet table, in a movement apparently calculated that, however, is the consequence of her momentary dissatisfaction, caused by Naya's provocations.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to ..." She repeats, with eyes still closed, trying to restrain herself at least from trigger her own hands downward to give herself relief alone.

"Your apology isn't enough ..." she replies with a wry smile on her lips, before touching her clit with the tip of her tongue, through the thin fabric of Heather's wet briefs.

Instantly Heather's waist lifts from the table in an attempt to deepen the pleasant but totally inadequate contact; it doesn't satisfy her, it just makes her more exasperated.

"What?" She asks, in total panic, when she feels that her body is giving signs of wanting to explode. "Tell me what would be enough, please ... anything." She mutters, but she's babbling now without even realizing what she is saying.

"There are actually a few things you could do ..." She replied with a mischievous tone, slipping her fingers under the elastic to caress her hips throughout their length. "But it wouldn't be fun if I told you how to make me forgive you?" She asks, getting a frustrated moan in response. "Surprise me."

And, in a quick gesture, she pulls her panties, tossing them away.

Naya enjoys at the sight of Heather's throbbing naked pussy, just waiting to get touched by her.

And Heather doesn't miss that look, not even when she has half-closed eyes in need, because when Naya has uttered these words, the blonde has realized she has to personally embroider a way to convince her, or rather, force her.

Naya is enjoying the view and Heather decides to grant her a better show; in one swift movement, she grabs her head between her legs, scissoring, proving her qualities as a dancer in a way no one has ever seen them, sure about the fact that Naya would be indifferent to the vision of her muscles moving and clenching.

Naya in fact isn't prepared at all. She hadn't expected to find herself virtually tied into her wonderful firm legs, now surrounding her neck like a scarf. Heather has pulled a trick and Naya doesn't know how to fight back.

"This is what you'd call playing dirty ..." She smiles ironically, turning just a little until she's able to nibble on her inner thigh. She wanted to play some more with her, be desired, make her wait, but when Heather begins to move her waist maliciously, she's no longer able to control herself.

There is a breaking point for everyone.

Naya tightens her fingers around Heather's legs and leans forward, burying her mouth in the boiling lake of wetness between her thighs. She closes her lips around her clit, sucking it a couple of times, before licking hungrily with her tongue out.

Heather moans and Naya does with her.

The Latina closes her eyes, savoring fully her intense flavor, not being able to put her hands into the tight trap; so she begins to trace the outline of HeMo's hole with the tip of her tongue.

Heather doesn't wait: as soon as Naya's tongue goes down on her, concentrating on her pleasure and freeing her clit, she pulls her long fingers to rest on it, and begins to stimulate it, while the tip of Naya's tongue makes her quiver in anticipation.

She is feeling everything inside of her body.

She has never felt so many feelings at once, like she's right now, and this is probably the reason why her body produces involuntary spasms despite her legs holding Naya, enjoying to her tongue stroking mixed with the way Naya's fingers are brushing her legs.

Naya feels a new moisture getting in space between her legs, so she instinctively presses them together to find some relief. She can't do it; Heather shouldn't be allowed to jerk off like this while she's licking her.

She pushes away her face lightly, just to enjoy the spectacle with her own eyes. Only one look at her is enough to drive her totally crazy.

She clenches her hands on her thighs and pulls her closer to her, sliding on the smooth surface of the table, before slipping back with her head between Heather's legs. She goes back to haunt her wet pussy with her tongue, before sinking into her with a sharp blow, tearing a surprised groan.

Heather can't hold back the scream that comes out of her mouth when the Naya's tongue gets more insistent and makes space inside her, beginning to lick it without further warnings and hesitations.

Her fingers have taken a break from the massage to her clit without even realizing it, therefore she begins to move them back, frantic this time, rubbing against her clit and she pushes her hips towards her hand and then Naya's tongue, repeatedly.

She doesn't even notice the way her voice is altering from pleasure and she just sways, bathed in the water, partly by her own desire.

The louder Heather moans the more Naya sinks her tongue inside her, in need of hearing her yelling from the pleasure that she's giving.

She lets her hands slide on to her asscheeks, squeezing them to restrain from the desire she has to use her fingers to touch her, to get space between her inner walls, but at the same time she doesn't want to break this new balance, that iron grip around her neck.

Heather's legs are solid, muscular, perfect and too obviously trained to undergo Naya's body tension; it's impossible to pull them off from the lethal hold and they aren't even an obstacle to her hips, still loose and willing.

Despite this, Naya's touch is a further spurred; every inch of her skin begins to burn, the sweat that serves as fuel, as she begins to feel too close to be able to prevent spontaneous shots directed towards Naya and her damn tongue is driving ecstasy through her body.

Feeling like she's never tired of her taste, Naya keeps moving her tongue inside her, going as deeply as possible, in search of her critical point. She convulsively clenches her fingers, risking scratching her delicate skin, waiting for Heather to let go to pure pleasure and judging by her high pitched voice, she is doing her job well.

She takes a moment to breathe, but Heather doesn't grant her wish.

Her legs, in fact, gather around Naya's head, forcing her to dive in again because she's too close and any second of hesitation could make her ride an unsatisfactory orgasm, more dictated by dissatisfaction than pleasure herself, and it's not absolutely what she wanted.

She wants to enjoy it the most she can, she wants to shout Naya's name and gets rid of that heartbreaking weight.

Naya slips back into her, sneaking her tongue inside her and moving it quickly. She moans on her skin, stretching her hands on Heather's abdomen and perfectly feeling her muscles twitch beneath her fingertips.

She feels Heather is ready, she is close.

It's a heavenly moment: for a brief second, her walls narrow and the rest of her body seems to widen in every possible point to give way to pleasure, which quickly spreads before it could fill the route, rapidly reaching Naya's tongue, although it seems to HeMo that it has been an eternity, an eternity that she has passed shouting, without realizing it, Naya's name repeatedly.

Heather's eyes, wide with shock given by the extreme enjoyment that Naya has caused her, just like no one else has done, she turns a moment later, relaxing and basking in the best moment of her life; she has never heard her body so pleased to an intrusion like that, she has never feels so complete as she feels at that moment.

Naya leaves her head on the flat belly of the dancer, breathing harshly on her skin.

She closes her eyes for a moment, shocked at the good taste of Heather's juices on her lips and the way in which she has shouted her name all the time.

Heather slowly loosens the grip on her neck, allowing her to rise. Naya is well kept clinging to the edge of the table because she feels her legs tremble so much she feels like she's going to fall.

She doesn't know why that experience has shaken so much. Positively, of course.

Heather's legs widen almost instantly – also because they're still shaking from the orgasm - in order to maintain the hold on Naya without making her feel how shocking the situation is.

She is still sprawled along the surface with her eyes to the ceiling which really aren't paying attention to the white walls, while her bare chest deflates and inflates continuously, trying to get as much air as she can.

"Your offer up for the night is still valid?" Naya asks, leaning back, sure she'll find the chair behind her. She is still breathing heavily and her hands are shaking. She isn't even able to stand, let alone get in the car and drive.

When Heather stands, meeting her eyes with her own, a little disappointed, Naya realizes that maybe it's not the first thing she should have said, not after what they had done. But she's sincerely speechless, she isn't able to describe how she is feeling right now.

However, Heather nods, messing with her lips because she doesn't know if it's the right thing to do.

"Of course." she says eventually, standing up completely and shifting a strand of hair behind her ear for the embarrassment that has followed inevitably the moment of delight. "I'm not so unkind to throw you out of the house." She jokes, hoping it would ease the tension.

Naya smiles at her, running over Heather's perfect body with her eyes. She'd never get tired of looking at it and eat it with her eyes.

"Can sleep with you?" She asks hopefully, lifting her eyes to meet her blue one, still bright.

Heather rolls her eyes for a moment, because the suggestion seems threatening: Naya Rivera sleeps. She does sleep, like any human being.

"I suppose so ..." She admits in the end because it would be absurd to sleep in different beds or throw her on the couch (a celebrity on her couch) after everything that has happened tonight.

"Great, thank you." Naya stands up, prints a kiss on Heather's lips, catching her by surprise. "It's the least you can do for ruining this expensive wonder." She comments giggling as she tries to pull on her dress, crumpled by Heather.

"Well," Heather complains instantly, not even imagining how much Naya's dress could cost, but quickly coming to the conclusion that if she is wearing it, it must cost as much as an iPhone and maybe there is a lifetime warranty on it, "it's not like you've been very kind to my table," she continues, pointing up the mess she has done by leaning her body on that surface, "I understand that you're a star, but I swear that table is way too expensive."

As usual, she stops just in time and avoids letting out all the information she has on Naya, including how much she earns per episode, because if Naya finds out now, after what happened, that she hasn't done anything but lie to her all night, well, it would be a really sticky situation.

Naya smiles broadly as she adjusts her dress, just to cover herself a bit.

"I deserve to be forgiven for what I've done for you, don't you think?" She asks, with a mischievous smile on her lips, before approaching her, resting her hands on Heather's naked hips.

Heather runs her hand again through her hair, arranging it and looking down; it's funny how, after all that intimacy, such a sweet touch can make her uncomfortable.

"I would say ... it's a nice way to be forgiven," She says, after a few seconds, "but maybe ... you can try again and do it better, right?" She teases, slowly starting to get used to these warm lovely hands.

"Are you asking me for an encore, blondie?" Naya insinuates, arching an eyebrow. Heather is surely challenging her, because it's impossible that she is criticizing her sex skills.

No one is ever allowed to do so.

"Bed, sofa, shower, wall, anywhere you want ... I'm ready!" Naya exclaims, ready to satisfy her again and again to prove her skills.

"No, no," Heather points out immediately, laughing, "I mean, it's not really a bad idea," She replies, teasing her again (she still can't believe that she's teasing Naya Rivera, and it's all so genuine), "let's say is not a good idea now."

She is clearly holding back because how can she really think that it wasn't a splendid idea? If it was up to her, they could start it all again right now, but she isn't sure that her heart could survive by avoiding all the obstacles, known by the name of 'heart attacks'.

"You're not afraid you won't stand up, aren't you?" Naya asks, completely wrapping her arms around Heather's hips, cradling her naked body. "Didn't think you were so 'weak' ..." she adds with a wry smile on her lips.

Okay, actually Naya is tired too and the only thing she wants now is to lie down onto a bed, in Heather's arms. But she would lose her reputation if she said she's tired.

"I'm tired," Heather tells her, raising an eyebrow, "but that's not the reason for it. It's for work. I assure you that I would take so much more if I wasn't tired from work!" She tells her, "We can't all afford the life of a star!" She jokes, getting lost in those dark eyes suddenly, once again.

She is beginning to feel the weight of the day and the need to rest that come with it gradually.

"You think the life of a star is easy, huh?" Naya asks, shaking her head. "Even though it seems so, we are very much under pressure, continuously." She explains, gently stroking the smooth skin of her back with her fingers. "However, there's a positive side; we know how to relax." She says, alternating her gaze from her eyes to her lips, too close to resist. "Let's go to bed?"

Heather is deeply relieved by the request because Naya's thick and perfect lips attract her better than a magnet and she can never resist, not a second more.

"It sounds like an excellent idea to me." Heather tries to stammer so that she understands the real reason why it is a bad idea. "We can finally say that, star or not, we're both tired, right?" She asks jokingly, trying not to think about the reality of the facts; it's necessary to avoid fainting right now.

"Well, if you don't put your clothes on as soon as possible, I might consider going and throwing you against the wall and giving you a little extra." Naya says smiling and giving her a little pat on her ass, which makes Heather jump.

"Oh no," HeMo replies instantly, trying to hide her trembling legs at the thought, "I don't think it's a good idea; after the table, do you want ruin the walls too? They're covered, you know?" She's surprised by her own ability to lie.

"Think about how nice they would be decorated with all that-" Naya gets interrupted from Heather's lips preventing her from finishing the sentence.

"Hmm ... I could talk forever, you know?" She asks smiling on Heather's lips.

HeMo takes advantage immediately, feeling too empowered not to be authorized to exploit the situation, and before Naya can say anything else, she kisses her again, taking her face in her hands (okay, she is terrified by the idea that she might die, but how could she keep herself in front of such a perfect woman?).

"Well," she whispers, after being separated from Naya's mouth, "I suppose I should worry about shutting you up forever then ..."

"This is a good idea." Naya murmurs back, leaning forward to cut the distances. But this time it gets limited to a simple brushing against her lips, indeed, she immediately tries to deepen the contact, kissing her gently and passionately at the same time.

Heather is so tempted; her mouth is already opening up automatically, letting her do what she wants with her, but she has to stop for her own good. She tilts her head slightly backward to prevent her from continuing.

"Uh-uh," Heather scolds her, feeling a shiver down her spine at the thought that she's berating the woman she sees on TV every week and on the screen of her laptop every day. "It's good, but seriously ... I think we should rest."

"Okay, whatever." Naya murmurs, with an adorable pout on her face, in hope that Heather gets moved. But the eloquent look she receives in response is enough to realize that her plan is stillborn. "Who knows when an opportunity like this will happen again ..." She provokes her, letting go of the grip on her hips.

And Heather pretends to roll her eyes amused, but actually, these words hurt because she knows that she's never going to have an opportunity like that, but ... she just can let go again, not so soon.

"I hope I'll get lucky again then ..." She murmurs, uncertain, starting to pick up their clothes around the room.

"Luck won't kiss you twice ... and neither can I." Naya replies with a grin, for the sake of provoking her a bit. She's all too aware that she can't resist the lure of her lips; whenever she approaches her, Naya feels the uncontrollable desire to kiss her. "Are you looking for these?" She asks, grabbing Heather's panties, the ones she hasn't managed to find yet and adding it to the pile of clothes she had in her arms.

Heather sighs, reaches out to grab her panties and quickly save them from Naya's hands.

"It seems that you remember exactly where my clothes are," She can't help but tease her, "even when they aren't on me!" She tries to put her clothes on, even though she doesn't know why since they're going to sleep.

"Just because I remember exactly where I launched them," Naya answers, unable to hold back a chuckle. "By the way, do you have any clothes I can borrow? I can't sleep with this; I'll ruin it more than you've already done. "

"I have them, if you have a new table for my kitchen!" Heather replies instantly, before she can keep it, but then sees that Naya hasn't enjoyed the joke. "Okay, okay," She groans, "come." She tells her and begins to make her way down the corridor, heading to the wardrobe, the one in which she keep her home clothes.

Naya follows her, looking around. She sees her open the doors of the wardrobe and go in search of something to lend for the night.

"Don't you have something better? These are too big for me!" Naya comments when Heather lends her shorts and a large tank top, but it's inevitable given the height difference between the two of them.

Heather lifts an eyebrow, amused.

"If you want, you can stay naked and sleep like that. I've got nothing else!" She tells, before realizing what she's really said; how would she survive a night with Naya Rivera naked in her bed? Oh, she had just proposed her own death.

"And I should risk being raped by you in my sleep?" Naya asks, chuckling at seeing Heather blush. "No, thank you. I'll take these." She smiles, winking at her.

HeMo instantly blushes at those words, especially because she knows she should probably really hold back from doing so, or at least, she has to avoid a heart attack since the image of Naya sleeping naked beside her is on her mind.

Total panic.

"Hey, breathe," Naya joked, turning in search of the bathroom. "I'll go change; I wouldn't want you to have a heart attack if you have to see me naked again."

Heather doesn't realize it, but she nods. She nods because she knows that Naya is doing the right thing for her health, although there is a part of her that boldly wants her to give her another heart attack.

"I'll wait here. The bathroom is over there." Heather says pointing, lacing her fingers below her waist, like a little girl and looking at her, studying her every movement because Naya Rivera is doing something ordinary, like changing, in her house.

Naya follows her directions, easily finding the bathroom in this large house, especially if you consider that Heather's work doesn't allow her to earn a lot. Closing the door behind her, Naya lets out a long sigh, realizing what has happened. If she thinks about what she has done or felt, her legs start trembling.

She takes off her dress and looks in the mirror, noticing the marks of passion Heather has left on her skin. She runs a finger on her neck, tracing the outline of the enormous hickey that the dancer has left her and she smiles.

She clenches her hands around the clothes that Heather has lent her and breathes in the intense perfume of the dancer, which adds to the scent she's left on her skin.

She shakes her head - as if to come back to reality - and changes quickly, before she gets out and goes back to Heather.

The dancer is resting her back against the wall, arms folded to her chest.

She can't think about it; she realized that when Naya moved away, she caused a drastic problem; Heather is beginning to think about everything that has happened for real and her body is instantly shooting spasms, agitated by the memory of sensations, touches, voices, of all things as perfect as they have been throughout the evening.

She is so lost in that wonderful contemplation that she doesn't even hear Naya's footsteps along the hallway.

Naya joins her and gets her attention, gently touching her face with her hands. Heather jumps, almost frightened, and Naya immediately withdraws her hands.

"You're so tired that you sleep standing up? Wow, I must have been really good." She jokes, trying to keep the ironic tone that she's used all evening.

"What if I'm falling asleep because I was bored?" HeMo asks, lifting an eyebrow, but already laughing more than anything else because she knows how untruthful that line was.

"I prefer you when you become all red and smile shyly." Naya says, never stop smiling.

Heather has to bite her lower lip instantly not to answer 'I prefer you when you're naked'.

"Well, you can't get everything in life, right?" She asks instead, knowing that she is saying it to the wrong person because Naya Rivera already has everything in life.

"I'd be happy to have you." Naya lets out, looking at her straight in the eye.

Heather heart skips a beat, but tries not to show that she is swallowing.

"It's ... already happened ..." She stammers incoherently, her face more and more clearly coated with red patches.

Naya smiles, convinced that Heather has misunderstood, considering only the allusive and mischievous sense of that sentence. But it's not what Naya was talking about.

"I'm starting to feel sleepy too ..." Naya says, breaking the spell of their looks.

Heather can't deny being a little disappointed at the interruption; there is something in Naya's tone of voice, into her big and beautiful eyes that confuses her and she wants to know what it is.

"It was about time." She simply answers though, smiling, pointing around the room. "If you're a star, you can't have bags under your eyes, so ..."

"You cannot imagine what miracles our make-up artists are capable of." Naya comments, as she follows her into her room. "And then, I'd be perfect with eye-bags too!" She jokes, giggling.

"You'd be ..." Heather confirms in a whisper, unsure, and then puts her hands over her mouth, not knowing if Naya has heard or not, as she enters the room.

To her good fortune, or misfortune, Naya doesn't hear her, being intent to yawn from the tiredness of the day.

They walk into the bedroom and as soon as Heather turns on the light, Naya throws herself on the soft bed without even asking for permission. She runs a hand over her tired eyes, which are struggling to stay open so she doesn't even actually see Heather's room.

HeMo laughs, even a little touched to see her do something so natural right before her eyes.

"Tired, I see." She tells Naya, but instantly imitates her gesture, diving, trying not to crash on her.

"I've been under too much pressure lately ..." Naya comments, turning on the side so she could look at her. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to decide to sleep with her in the same bed because being so close is weird.

Heather turns to her, in the darkness of the room, but she could see Naya's features, enjoying them as if she's afraid that they could disappear at any moment.

"I can put you under a better pressure, you know ..." She says and then laughs, probably because of their position; she always burst out laughing when she is lying, even with stupid things.

"Try me." Naya replies, perhaps a little too serious unlike the blonde, who immediately stops laughing. "I might surprise you." She adds, slipping on the mattress, getting imperceptibly closer to her.

Heather basks in the way Naya's hot breath, still incredibly flavored from the drinks she had at the bar, slides on her skin, not as burning as before.

Although she can't see her face clearly, she could swear that Naya is smiling with that wonderful smile she has seen her several times only through the screen.

"You've already surprised me," She whispers, knowing that Naya can't grasp the true meaning of the sentence, and probably she would have taken it only as a confused comment due to sleep. "I was surprised as hell."

Naya's smile widens, if possible, even more to the sweetness of those words.

"Can I hug you?" She asks, almost in a whisper. She has no idea why she has asked permission for such a simple gesture, especially if put in comparison to the way she touched Heather without restraint on that table.

Heather breathes slowly, not understanding why: it's a hug, what would be so special about a hug, after all?

"Yes ..." She whispers, and stays guarded, waiting for Naya's body to get close to her, unable to understand how to wait for it.

Naya gets closer to her, opening her arms in sweet invitation to lie down on her chest. As soon as she perceives the slightest movement of Heather, Naya ties her arms behind her back, holding Heather tight. She deeply breathes in the sweet scent of her blonde hair, when Heather leans her head on her chest, as if Naya were a soft pillow.

"Goodnight," Naya says, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

Heather puts her head slowly under Naya's chin, breathing frantically because the beat of her heart has begun to accelerate without any warning and she didn't think that was going to happen for so little.

"Goodnight," She whispers in reply and she's able to keep from printing a sweet kiss between Naya's soft black hairs that come down her neck and smell like perfection.

Naya closes her eyes, but although she's tired, she can't sleep. It's much more interesting and productive to help the blonde peacefully surrender to sleep instead, gently stroking her back and golden hair. She hears Heather's breathing become heavy, and realizes that she is falling asleep.

Her blue eyes are getting heavier and, despite preferring to remain there and look at the divine woman she has in her bed, Heather can't help it, because of the emotional discharge, probably more than from the physical tiredness.

Living a dream can be tiring.

Very tiring.

Naya slowly stops caressing her, when she realizes that Heather is finally sleeping. She squeezes her tightly, making a perfect fit of their still hot bodies and closes her eyes, feeling the weariness invading her. She has a couple of questions to ask herself, such as: what the hell is she doing there? Why is she hugging this unknown girl? Why didn't she run away after this good dose of sex, as she always does?

She isn't able to answer though; maybe it's because I'm tired and didn't feel like driving, she thinks.

She sighs, before turning off her brain and just letting herself go to sleep.

/

Slam.

Naya jumps, frightened, waking up abruptly from the deep sleep she had collapsed into, due to the door of the room that, because of the cool breeze of the night, has slammed violently.

She lifts her head from the pillow, looking around suspiciously. More than once she has happened to be virtually surrounded by paparazzi that disturb the quiet of her privacy, even at night. She thinks about what kind of scandal it would have come out on the gossip magazines if someone had photographed her in company of the burlesque dancer.

That burlesque dancer. Yeah, but Naya has perfectly understood that this girl isn't just a dancer.

She spontaneously smiles as she watches her sleep, curled up against her chest. She looks so sweet and tender that Naya wants to cuddle her, but she knows she certainly would have ended up waking her.

Naya lays back on the pillow, aware that it's going to be hard to fall asleep again now. She decides, therefore, to take advantage of the moment to take a look at the Heather's room, even though the darkness of the night makes it hard to distinguish the various objects.

Her attention, however, gets captured by the glow of the streetlight that filters through the glass of the window and lights up the back of the bedroom door. She catches a glimpse of a poster, one of those big and plasticized ones. She doesn't know what drives her to do it, but the young actress slowly stands up from the bed, being careful to avoid sudden movements as not to wake Heather, and walks to the door, walking with stealthy step to keep the noise down.

As she approaches the door to see that poster, she suddenly feels the whole world burying her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hi everybody! Sorry we've been missing for weeks, but we're on holiday. Luckily, we managed to find a wi-fi where we are staying eventually, so here is the update!

We have to **warn** you that this chapter might contain dub-con, which we know is not okay with everybody, so if you don't feel at ease with it, please, don't read this.

Thank you so much for all your amazing support with this and our other stories. We're going to update other stories too today. – xoxo

**Beta: **Amanda908565.

/

**Part 4**

She can't believe her eyes, even when she turns on the light to accept the fact that she isn't dreaming, that this isn't a bad nightmare caused by alcohol that helped to make it terribly realistic.

Her mouth is dry and her heart skips a beat; she can't believe her eyes, that can't stop blinking faster, as if she's trying to focus on the subject, because of the blurred sight from sleep.

"Oh dear God ..." Naya murmurs, when she realizes that it's in front of her, unfortunately, is just pure reality.

She is completely paralyzed there, in front of that poster, a whole collage with all her photos attending awards, interviews and photo shoots.

She shifts her gaze on the shelf, noticing some GLEE gadget, such as the famous red L-shaped glove, a mini poster of herself as her TV character, Santana Lopez, a stack of DVDs of the 3 seasons of the show so far and much more.

But the thing that most strikes her - maybe 'scares' is the more appropriate term - is another collage of photos: each of them is focused on a specific part of Naya's perfect body, from legs to breasts, through the sculpted abs. At the center of the frame, there are pictures of her in bikini and some taken from the photo shoot for FHM.

Naya doesn't even have the courage to continue to explore that room, too upset by the fact that Heather has lied to her all night long.

Everything she's felt tonight was just a lie, an illusion. She has let a girl mock her like she was a beginner ... and this is unacceptable.

Behind her there's a slight movement: feeling the lack of heat from Naya's body, Heather was rubbing her eyes with her hands, trying to pull on her elbows in awkward movements that have nothing to do with her perfect ballerina movements, probably because of sleep.

The words "what's going on?" freeze in her mouth when her eyes catch, in the slight darkness of the room, to focus on the actress that is starting at the door of her room.

She skips a beat.

She skips two.

Then her heart beats twice as much when it should.

Her body is going into total panic in the realization of the fact that this is her door, her goddamn door, the biggest proof of the crush she has for the woman that she has pretended not to know all evening.

Her stomach is already opening, leaving room for a painful chasm, as she realizes that Naya's body is trembling probably because of the nerves she's feeling right now.

Naya clenches her fists in a gesture of annoyance, as if to relieve tension, but the only thing that would give her satisfaction now is to slap that angel face.

She catches a breath, before turning to the bed, knowing that Heather is awaken and waiting for her to probably give her a stupid explanation which she's surely not going to believe to.

"I hope you have a good excuse for this." It's the only thing she manages to say to her, but her tone is cold and aloof more than enough to shake Heather at the center of the bed. "You have exactly thirty seconds before I start yelling." She adds, blocking Heather before she could open her mouth to speak.

Which is bad because HeMo realizes that there aren't quite plausible explanations: Naya is giving her thirty seconds, and she needs at least three days to develop a coherent explanation that could come out of her mouth so that Naya couldn't accuse her of being a horrible person.

"I-" She tries to speak, but the words freeze into her throat because her brain is too busy cursing itself for not having realized she was driving Naya right into her room full of proves of how much of a fan Heather actually is: how could she be so stupid and superficial not to get it?

"You what?" Naya asks angrily, shaking her head. "You're just a liar!" She yells, pointing at her. "You perfectly knew who I was and all night long you have done nothing but fool me! What was your goal, huh? Fucking a celeb? You're disgusting!" She screams, raising her voice so much that Heather is shaking with fear and wraps her arms around herself.

She lowers her gaze to the pavement, knowing that it's exactly the only way Naya can see things right now. But it's not like this: she didn't want a celeb, she wanted _Naya Rivera_, her only desire, and she hasn't just taken advantage of her, she would never do such a thing.

"It's not as you think," she pulls out the worst of clichés in the history of lying, "Nay, I-"

"I don't even want to listen to you." Naya stops her, walking nervously around the room. "And don't you dare calling me like that again!" She exclaims, perfectly remember the sweet sexual tone Heather has used to moan the name in pleasure before tonight.

Now everything makes sense.

Heather feels like dying though. She feels like dying because everything is not as Naya thinks, because she didn't intend to use her, because when Naya told her she wanted to get know her, Heather had felt shivers down her spine and that only means that she didn't want to use her fame for something else.

"Please," she tries to beg, standing up from the mattress as she has to hold herself to find balance when she realizes her legs are shaking. She must look pathetic now. "Listen to me, Nay, please, let me-"

"Shut up!" Naya yells, without giving her any chance to explain. Right now, Heather's voice is on her nerves … Which is something she wouldn't have never imagined, not after she had enjoyed her sighs and moans. "Do you sleep with all your customers?" She asks mean. "Congrats, now you've added my name on the list! What are going to do now? Will you spread some gossip? Are you going to ruin my career? I didn't think you were such a disgusting person!" She spits out in one breath, without even thinking about what she's saying.

Heather stands there frozen, even if her muscles are at least starting to keep her up.

"This is ridiculous!" She complains, unable to keep it any longer, not with that accusation. As soon as she raises her voice, she notices that Naya is throwing daggers at her with her eyes, as if she thought Heather wouldn't have _dared _answering. "I … I didn't even want this! You were the one who insisted, waiting for me at the bar and I … I was just doing my job!" She says, but she has not acknowledge of the words coming out of her mouth. "I haven't got a list and even if I had it, you've put your name on it. I didn't do that, and mostly I didn't do it just because you're famous!"

Naya winces immediately because even though she's angry right now, she also knows that she's got big part of the responsibilities in this. But she's surely not going to say it out loud.

"Your job, of course. I can't even imagine how many people you've screwed in this bed!" She says, shivering at the thought she has _slept_ in there, even if not so long. "I don't know what you're thinking, but I won't let you ruin my image and my career."

Maybe Naya is running too much, but she can't keep a slow conversation on when she's so angry at the girl standing in front of her.

"There's nothing on my mind!" Heather screams at her, surprised by her own tone of voice. "This is ridiculous! Famous people always think they know everything, don't they? But what do you know about me? What do you know about what I've been thinking? Everything just spins around Naya Rivera, doesn't it? People don't have anything to do with their lives but talking to the paparazzi about you?" She asks, unable to keep her voice down even though she's trying. "We just want to ruin your stupid image, right?" She can already feel tears forming at her eyes.

"Why did you lie to me then?" She asks, her voice louder than Heather's. "Do you even have hidden cameras in there? Or recordings? So you have the news you need to be on the first page of magazines!" She says harshly, passing a hand through her dark hair.

Naya realizes she isn't even listening to what Heather says. She hasn't even noticed her wet eyes and trembling voice. She's too busy worrying about herself and the scandals that might come up of this to pay any attention to her.

"This is exactly the reason why I haven't told you!" Heather complains again, feeling like her throat is suddenly dry, set on fire from the pain caused by Naya's words. "I knew you were going to act like this, just as I knew you were going to accuse me of doing this. Could you stop thinking about what people says about you for once and focus on what _I am_ telling you?" She asks hesitantly, unsure about the fact that Naya is going to listen to her.

"Why you should I listen to you? Who says you're going to be honest now?" Naya asks indeed. "You know what? It's not even worth it, the only thing I want if forgetting about this fucking horrible night!" She yells as she starts arching to grab her clothes around the room, so wanting to run from this house and those pleading blue eyes especially, as soon as she can.

Heather shivers: the last thing she needs is Naya walking out of that door because if she does, Heather is probably going to spend all of her life wondering if tonight was real or not. She also knows that as time would go by, every memory would become blurred until it looks like a dream.

"No!" She says as she thinks about that. "Don't go, I'm sincere, I didn't want to do any of that, I just wanted …" She stops because she doesn't even know what has push her to act like that, to leave her door open for Naya once she had gotten in.

"I don't care about what you wanted; I don't even want to listen anymore." Naya snaps bitterly, knowing that she's going to hurt Heather just like Heather has hurt her with her lies.

Naya puts her dress up fast, right under Heather's eyes, ignoring her and she throws her home clothes on the bed nervously.

Without even looking back at her, she moves closer to the door, but she stops before pulling the handle down. She stares at the big poster and smiles sarcastically before she gets it and tears it off between her fingers, making Heather gasp.

"Now you can go around telling people that not only Naya Rivera is a hot sex bomb, but she's also a huge bitch."

Heather stares at her, lifting her eyebrow and opening her mouth tentatively to say something: nothing comes out eventually. Her mind just plays back the image of Naya destroying her own picture as tears start collecting at the corner of her eyes, ready to stream down her face.

She's trying to holding them, but it's getting hard.

Her mouth stays open like this, her voice unable to come out for a long while.

Naya throw at her one last angry gaze and then she's opening the door and sneaking out of her house.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, she feels guilt running through her body even though she's trying hard to ignore it.

She reaches for her car and gets in, tightens her hands around the steering wheel, as if it can help her living with her stress. Heather had lied to her, she had made her believe she was a different person, but she's just actually one of those who get closer to her just for her fame and money.

But still somehow she feels guilty about the way she's treated her, the mean words she has just yelled at her.

She spends a few seconds just staring at the road, trying to fight back the tears that burn to come out. She turns the engine on and she drives fast toward her home, hoping time will pass soon, so that she can forget about tonight and this girl who haunted her and hurt her from the inside.

/

Heather rolls under the sheets.

It's the only thing she can actually do.

Since Naya had got out of her house, everything inside her body – feelings, sensations, pain, _everything_ – has just disappeared, ready to get replaced by an anxious sense of emptiness. She would feel anxious indeed, if she wouldn't be immune to _feel_ anything.

She's been an idiot.

How could she forget that her room is basically a living proof of her obsession for that woman? She has brought her there so stupidly, without realizing what was happening and now she's paying the consequences for having acted like an idiot: Naya is out of these walls that are now a trap that keep Heather for what she wants – _her_ – and she's probably never going to come back.

She's never going to have any chance like this, ever again.

She has fucked up everything and Naya didn't even give her a chance to explain, thinking she's brought her there just to take advantage of her fame. It's horrible, especially considering that Heather wasn't interest in anybody famous, but _her_.

How could have Naya thought of such a thing seen that she's caught a door covered in posters with her so fast? It's obvious she wasn't just a celeb to fuck.

Naya Rivera is a person, even though she looks like a Goddess and just like other people, she acted on an instinct, irrationally, releasing the feelings that came with what she found out.

No.

She shouldn't give up, she's sure about it: there are a million girls and boys around the world who give anything to get the chance she has and she doesn't want to think that's just a dream or her imagination.

Naya Rivera and Heather Morris.

It has happened and Naya must know that it was never about taking advantage of the fame she has.

/

She slams the door behind her back and throws the keys and her bag on the sofa. She pulls off the shoes and, walking with her bare feet around the house, she goes to the kitchen. She doesn't think twice or bother about the dawn – the day is beginning, another hard one on the Glee set – while she opens the fridge and pulls out a beer.

She only has a few hours to rest, but she doesn't feel like sleeping at all. There's too much anger running through her system.

Actually, Naya can't understand if she's more disappointed because Heather lied to her or mad because she can't admit to herself what she felt when Heather kissed her and touched her.

She doesn't even know _why_ she is so angry. Heather wasn't wrong when she told her that she was the one who insisted, to force her to _get to know each other better_. For the very moment her gaze fell on Heather, she had known what she needed: a night of passion with her. Just sex. Nothing more. The next day she wasn't planning on remembering anything, so she was supposed to go back to her usual daily schedule.

But things went differently.

The sense of guilty didn't leave her not even for a seconda she drove home and she stopped several times during the trip, considering the idea of driving back to her house to apologize for what she told her. But her pride didn't allow her to do so.

And now she is alone, in the darkness of her kitchen, swallowing down the beer and hoping that she's going to get drunk enough to forget about tonight, to forget about this girl, to forget she had the most amazing sex ever.

She puts the now empty bottle on the table and walks towards the bathroom, hoping that a cold shower could pull Heather's smell off of her. When the icy water hits her body, Naya closes her eyes and leans her forehead against the smooth cold walls of the shower. It is only by then that warm tears start streaming down her face as she lets go to a breakdown cry.

It's always like this: she lets someone in, get closer, and then she gets backstabbed.

/

She has no idea how she's managed to find the strength to go there, considering that she had already thought about doing it for months and different reasons. It's probably because making things clear with Naya instead of meeting the famous Naya Rivera is a different motivation for her to walk to the studios.

She wanders around silently and can't help but wonder if she shouldn't pretend that she's just a cast dancer or something. She winces at the idea because one question on the choreography would be enough to make her fail and get caught.

The only thing she has on her side is luck.

She needs a little luck for this mission to accomplish before she's thrown out of the set.

There's only one problem: where's Naya Rivera?

She doesn't even have the time to wonder about it that she sees her coming out of a trailer walking beside Kevin McHale and Dianna Agron. They are talking calmly but Heather is too busy staring at _her_ Naya to pay any attention to the actors or the security which could catch her at any moment.

Naya is there, before her eyes, in all her beauty. Even though she is wearing a tracksuit that probably covers the scene clothes, she looks _stunning_.

Without even thinking about it too much – which is bad for such a situation – she moves towards the actress, starting to follow them around the set and patiently waiting for the right moment (or maybe the courage) to pat on Naya's shoulder, as she is wondering if Naya would call the security immediately.

She doesn't need to do that though, because while she is staring at Naya's evey movement, Naya gazes at her superficially and casually, going back to whatever she was saying. Then though she turns in disbelief, as if she has now realized what she's seen.

She must be dreaming and still holding her pillow while wearing her lovely pajamas in her comfortable bed. At least, that's what Naya thinks in order to convince herself that the girl in front of her can't really be Heather Morris.

How the hell did she even manage to get in? And most important, _why_ she's here in first place?

She trembles at the mere thought that maybe Heather is her just to tell everything to the paparazzi, since they're usually always outside the studios to get some scoop or spoiler. The fear that her career might be wrecked so soon because of the gossips makes her choke her breath, blocking the air in her lungs.

She is still mad at her, but she can't deny that her heart has started beating fast as soon as her eyes have met the blue ones on the other girl.

"Naya, are you even listening?" Dianna asks, stopping her walk and lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, of course." Naya answers fast, turning to her friends and hoping that they don't notice Heather standing behind them. "Oh, how silly of me! I forgot my iPhone in the trailer!" She exclaims, searching for an excuse. "Just go ahead, I'll catch you later." She says and before they can even answer, she points at them to make them walk away.

Kevin and Dianna look at each other surprised but they just shrug eventually.

Naya sighs in relief, proud of her sudden plan; when she turns though, Heather isn't there anymore.

For a few seconds, she just wonders if it wasn't just her imagination, so she running around to confirm this hypothesis.

When she reaches for the trailer though, she sees her wandering, probably searching for her as she tries to read the names written on the trailers and she knows she has to do something because having this girl around here is dangerous for her.

She walks behind her fast and grabs her arm, making Heather startle in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asks, looking around and checking there no one is looking at them. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She tightens her grip around Heather's arms before she can realize, like she subconsciously needs to deepen their contact.

Heather looks down to the hand that is holding her, underling the perfect contrast between their skins that looks like they were made to be blended.

"I came looking for you." Heather answers, finally finding the courage to look at her in the eyes. "To talk to you."

"I thought I was clear when I said I didn't want to see you again!" Naya exclaims with her voice as low as possible to gain any unwanted attention.

Heather thought doesn't pay attention to how mean she's being.

"You were," She answers, trying to make her understand that she doesn't want to kiss and tell, "seriously, you made it me all too clear. Maybe even more than necessary. Anyway, I'm not here to ruin your career or anything like that."

Naya smiles ironically and shakes her head. "Of course you're not, that's why you came here while I'm working!" She replies, realizing just now that she's still holding Heather's arm.

She lets go then, even though that touch was enough to make her legs shake against her will.

Heather stares at her hand while Naya pulls it away and then the signs on her arm, proof of the strong hold Naya had on her.

"Again, I came here to talk to you." She answers, honestly, hoping that Naya manages to see how spontaneous she is. "I don't really want to make everyone know about what happened between us. I just wanted to talk about it _with you_."

"Nothing happened between us." Naya corrects immediately. "There's not even an '_us'_." She says, avoiding Heather's eyes that try to read into her, to break the shelter of mean lies she's using to protect herself.

"You want to go on with this … pretending?" HeMo asks, without even realizing she's raising her voice. "Do you act like this with all the girls you sleep with? You forget them just because you're famous and you think other people don't matter?" She asks, hands tightening n fists to keep the words that want to come out of her mouth.

At these words Naya turns to her, looking at her with worry in her eyes. Heather is practically yelling and if someone hears this conversation, it's going to be a big trouble. She looks around in panic and when she is sure that no one is looking at them, she intertwines her fingers with Heather's and she pulls her with her into her trailer, where they would have the chance to speak freely.

She leans her back against the cold door of the trailer once it's closed, and she sighs, before she's lifting her eyes again on Heather.

"You want to talk to me? Okay, do it. You only have one minute, starting from now." She says, keeping her arrogant posture. It's shade that doesn't belong to Naya's real personality actually.

Heather breathes in for a moment to inhale what she can of the air around her: this is Naya Rivera's private space. It's a place that belongs to her and her only, that _smells_ like her, and it's such a magical thing that she has almost forgot what she has to say.

Eventually, she looks at Naya, ready to repeat something she doesn't need to learn because she already knows.

"Naya Marie Rivera, twenty-five years old. Born in Valencia, California, on the 12th of January 1987 from a multi-ethnic family. Your career started already when you were only four years old, with The Royal Family. You played little Hilary Winston. That was your beginning, then you started being a guest in other shows like Family Matters, Baywatch, CSI. In 2009, you were casted for the role of Santana Lopez on Glee, first as a guest, then regular after your character's success. In 2011, you won an ALMA Award over the most famous singer, like Jennifer Lopez and Shakira and trust me, I voted for you every single day. For two years in a row you were first in the chart of the 100 sexiest women alive according to Maxim. Two months ago, you started working on your first solo album after you've always been in iTunes charts thanks to your Glee covers and-"

"Okay, that's enough." Naya stops her, shocked at how much Heather actually knows about her career. "I see you're able to use a computer and you have a fine photographic memory …" She comments after she has just stared at Heather, who's now closer to her, for a few seconds.

Then Heather can't keep it anymore: Naya is denying the evidence that Heather didn't just want to use her because she's famous last night, but she truly is a fan of hers, she _totally_ knows who she is in the details.

"This is getting ridiculous!" She answers on an instinct, her voice high, "How can you keep on denying with such a proof? I practically know your biography like it was a poem, I know who you are. Stop acting like this, stop being so impulsive and just listen to me!"

"You stop raising your voice then! Don't you get where we are?" Naya exclaims, taking a step towards her. "I can't trust a liar like you! Honestly, I don't even understand why we are still talking about it … I don't care about this." She says, finally looking straight into these wonderful blue eyes.

Once again, she is breathless as she feels unable to keep up with that gaze.

She knows she is wrong again but her pride doesn't allow her to forgive Heather.

Heather though, she's shocked when their eyes meet Naya's again: she can read a thousand things behind them but somehow she isn't sure about _what_ these things are; this gaze confuses her, makes her startle and lose control over her own body.

"If you don't care why did you let me in?" Heather asks immediately. "Stop lying to yourself and just admit it that you're not just listening to me because you want to pretend that you're gentle." She complains, unable to control the on her voice.

"Because …" _Because I wanted to talk to you too and tell you I'm sorry_, Naya would want to say. "Because no one can hear us here, at least if you stop yelling." It's what actually comes out of her mouth. "Now that you've given me such a pathetic peasant show, could we go on with our lives and forget about this shit?" She asks, turning her back to her so that she doesn't have to look into her eyes. She knows that if she did, her gaze would have betrayed her.

Heather sighs out loud, making sure that Naya can hear her.

"No we can't," she avoids commenting on how arrogant Naya has been to define her as a peasant somehow, "you know too that whatever happened wasn't just a casualty: you looked for me, you _wanted_ something to happen between us after you saw me dancing and I really don't get why are you-"

"I just wanted to have some fun." Naya cuts her before Heather can tell the whole truth and make everything harder for her. "I had fun and you did to. It was just sex, nothing more than that. Are you happy now?" She asks ironically, passing a hand through her hair while she wanders nervously around the tiny trailer.

"Stop doing this!" Heather yells again. "Stop acting like you're better than me. If you just stopped for a second thinking, instead of just spitting out on me, you'd realize that talking would help you better than acting senselessly!"

Naya stops her walk and lifts her gaze, meeting Heather's again. And that's too much. She can't keep it anymore.

She moves fast towards her and grabs her face between her hands. She kisses her harshly and hungrily, enjoying once again that amazing strong taste that is like a drug, and that she's addicted to already. She pushes her tongue inside Heather's mouth careless, surprising her as she wasn't ready for the sudden contact between their tongues.

Naya is practically devouring her mouth, _consuming it_.

"Do you think I was being impulse?" Naya asks, stopping the kiss abruptly. "Do you want to see what it really happens when you act impulsively?" With no further words, Naya pushes her against the wall, blocking her with her own body.

Heather tries to fight back for a second (which would totally be already too awkward since it's Naya Rivera) simply because she wants _to talk_, seriously, to tell her what she has to, to explain her, to justify her own actions; instead his back is pressed against the wall, Naya's mouth pressed against her own again, and Heather can really do nothing but following the pressing movements of Naya's body that push her to a tighter space.

Their bodies are perfectly pressed together, just like their lips, already swollen because of burning kisses and aggressive bites, too many in so little time. Naya doesn't allow her to move, not even when Heather just searches for a way to breathe as she moves her body sensually against the other's.

Naya grabs her boobs a second later, without interrupting the kiss, with no permission, squeezing them and massaging them wisely through the material of her shirt.

Heather is forced to choke a moan inside her mouth, not only for the strength of her touch but also for the pressure Naya's body is moving on hers, holding her completely against the wall until Heather's back is hitting it, causing a little unpleasant paying through her spine.

"I didn't come for this …" She complains as she feels Naya's wise and fast hands on her body and she tries not to be suffocate at the way this dark perfect abdomen is pushing against hers.

She doesn't get the chance to reply even because the break Naya's mouth is giving her is over and she finds her tongue against her own again, hungry and fast into her mouth.

"So isn't this what you want from me? Too bad …" Naya just moves away from her lips for a second. "Let's see if I can make you change your mind …" She murmurs nastily, making her hands slide over Heather's muscled abdomen so smoothly that Heather is already shivering.

Naya's eyes are filled with lust as they connect to Heather's and she's trying to unbutton the dancer's jeans, pulling then down together with her underwear in one firm movement.

Heather can't keep in a moan when Naya's hand slides between her thighs in hot firm touch, too exciting to be ignored as she brushes hard her skin with the palm of her hand.

"Na-" She tries to complain, but her words get cut when she startles at a firmer touch. She would want to stop her body from following the movements of Naya's hand, but it's impossible to prevent her hips.

"You're so wet already …" Naya notices, brushing her hand against Heather's throbbing sex faster. "I like it when you're hot for me …" She whispers in her ear, before she catches her earlobe between her teeth.

Naya starts massaging her clit soon using two fingers, tracing invisible circles and pressing hard, so much that Heather starts screaming in pleasure and Naya has hard time to remember where they are while she enjoys her growing screams.

"Shhh or I'll have to stop." She says, biting her lower lip as her fingers move faster on Heather's sore pussy.

Heather would want to tell that she _has_ to stop, that it doesn't make any sense if she fucks her now in the trailer only because she wants to shut her up right when Heather has so many things to tell her; but she can't really complain because Naya's fingers are moving perfectly, are arched perfectly on her and she never seems to get tired. Heather's legs can't do nothing but spread, forcing her to press her body back against the wall to give Naya more space to act on her skin.

"I can perfectly picture you sitting on the sofa, in front of your TV, spreading your legs just like this as you jerk off …" Naya murmurs on her mouth, brushing her lips at every word. "That's what you do every Tuesday night, whenever I'm on screen, isn't it?" She asks as her free hand wander underneath Heather's shirt to firmly hold her still covered breasts into her fingers. She sighs, enjoying the hotness of Heather's burning skin against hers.

"N-no …" Heather lies even though she know it has actually happened a few times; but it's not like it _always _happens. "No, I don't-" Her words get cut again from the way Naya is touching her.

"Do you want to know what I thought about the first time I saw you?" She asks, moving her lips to Heather's neck, breathing in her perfume.

Heather just moans back, the movement of Naya's fingers making her shamelessly needy. Naya grins and then tightens her teeth around her skin, leaving a big red mark on her neck.

"Do you want to know?" She asks again, anxious to hear Heather voice cracked with pleasure.

Heather thrust with her hips up and down, rubbing her wet sex on Naya's fingers, searching for the relief her body needs right now, even though she would want to fight back.

"What?" She asks when she can't keep it any longer, needy for more, "What did you think?" She whispers wondering, her eyes half-closed in pleasure.

"I really want to fuck that stripper." Naya answers, almost angrily. Without warnings, she lets her fingers slide into Heather's, sinking into her directly even if Heather wasn't properly prepared to get it.

Heather's eyes go wide open, both for the sudden pain of the intrusion and the words that hurt her more than anything. She had really believed in love at first sight, that Naya had seen something different with her.

"No, you didn-" She tries to complain again – maybe to convince herself too - but Naya stops her immediately.

"You were just a perfect body to touch, kiss, fuck into a wall …" Naya continues while she's fucking hard and fast into her, wanting nothing but to make her come.

Heather feels her legs tremble at the tempo and the way Naya's fingers are now arching to explore, with no kindness, just like her words.

They hurt so much that Heather feels something burning at the corners of her eyes while desperation makes her move her hips even if she doesn't want to.

"You said you wanted to get to-"

"It would have been funnier in the private room. It would have been a lot easier, since you were already almost naked." Naya is still talking, not caring about what Heather has to say, and she stares nowhere precisely and her hand moves independently. "How many customers did you fuck before me, huh?" She asks, with disdain filling her voice, hard thrust of her fingers into Heather. It doesn't take her too much to find that magic spot.

Naya is completely lost in a different world where she's just punishing Heather for everything. She's deaf to her screams and numb to the ears that are now streaming along these pale cheeks.

Heather can still feel Naya's fingers pressing into her while her sex is now wet with hotness and her hips are jerking back until they hit the wall.

"N-no one, I-" She tries to reply, before she realizes Naya isn't probably even listening. Tears become more, running over her face and Heather can't do anything to stop them. "Please … please, st-"

Even though she's just come barely realizing it, Naya doesn't stop not even for a second, her fingers still fucking into at the fast strong tempo.

When Naya pushes forward though, leaning for a new harsh kiss, she finally realizes how Heather is stiffening against her body and recognizes the bitter wet taste on her lips. She pulls away abruptly, tasting her tears into her mouth and watching as they stream down the girl's cheeks.

Her fingers have pulled out fast while her faze escapes from the sad pitiful show she herself has created.

Heather rests her back against the wall: her eyes are closer, tears keep on streaming. She had tried to see something different between them, she had hoped that Naya had feelings, that she had seen something special in her. Instead, she just wanted to fuck her without wearing her heart on her sleeve.

Heather was a sinful desire to her. She got it and that's all.

She feels a pain in her chest, as violent as anything she has ever felt during her life.

Instinctively, Naya steps back so that she can see completely at all the mess she's done. Heather is here, in front of her eyes, wrecked up on the inside and the outside.

Her chest aches when she looks at the tears on her face, the marks on her skin, her lips pressed together as she's trying to keep from crying desperately. Naya feels like a monster for having violated her body like this just to get some revenge. Now that she's got it, she just feels worse.

"I … God …" She murmurs as she gets more conscious about what she's done. She looks down, over Heather's cum still on her hand and suddenly feels like throwing up at the thought of how disgustingly she has abused her.

Heather shakes her head weakly, then does it stronger, making her blond hair shake.

"No …" She looks down, not knowing exactly what this is about, while she leans her hands to reach for her clothes and starts to dress up. It's hard though, since her hand are still shaking visibly, just like her legs and every single muscle of her body, wrecked by what just happened.

For a second, she just wants to believe that it was a nightmare, but it's even harder to realize that last night was a dream instead because Naya's mean words are now exploding into her mind because she can't forget even one letter, one pause, one breath: all perfectly detailed.

"Heather, I'm so sorry … I … I didn't want to …" Naya tries to apologize, but she fail because Heather is the one who doesn't want to listen now.

Even though she was angry too, she's perfectly aware of what she has told Heather and she didn't mean it, not even a word.

"I fucked this up, I-"

She can't finish the sentence when Heather looks up to her, cold gaze in her wet eyes.

"Don't call my name!" She whispers strict. "I'm even surprised you actually know what it is." She murmurs, stopping Naya as soon as the Latina tries to speak. "Congrats, Naya Rivera, for showing me what sort of a person you are … now _this_ would be fresh gossip for news …" She tells her as a tears streams down her face even though Heather doesn't want to seem anymore weak than she already did.

She runs to the door of the trailer as soon as she has dressed up, not even giving Naya a chance to reply, not even worrying about the fact that someone might have seen her, and especially, without thinking about the jacket she had left inside the trailer.

Naya falls on the sofa, her face wrapped in her palms. She should run now, she should chase her and beg for forgiveness, but she can't do it. She has to let her go, she can't ask for anything from her after what she has done. She wouldn't be surprised if Heather doesn't want to see her again, not even on photos. She also knows that there's a chance she might read about this on papers. She deserves it. What she has done has just gained her Heather's hate, when she wanted her love.

"That's where you've been!" Dianna's high voice interrupts her thoughts. "I thought you were making a new iPhone yourself." Dianna laughs, walking inside the trailer.

"I'm a bitch." It's the only thing Naya manage to say, her voice wrecked by tears.

"Nay, what's wrong?" Dianna asks worried, getting closer to her. She makes her lift her gaze and notices her wet red eyes.

"I've fucked up, Di." Santana sobs and Dianna immediately wraps her arms around her, hugging her closer and hoping this could calm the way her body is shaking.

"Shhh, it's alright." She says, stroking her hair. "Calm down and tell me what happened."


End file.
